


Distant Kingdoms (WiP)

by TanjaDroverson



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Consensual Discovery, Consensual Sex, Discovery, Emotions, Eventual Romance, F/F, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Romance, Lesbian Sex, Love, Queens, Romance, Self-Discovery, Uber, War, discover emotions, discover feelings, discover love, female warriors, innocent girl, lesbian love, tyrant, virgin, virgins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanjaDroverson/pseuds/TanjaDroverson
Summary: Setting is a fantasy world...War is hard and it claims sacrafices, emotional as well as physical. Two women are at the center of all of this.Both of them were raised to fight without a mother. One grew up with a loving father, the other with four men, 3 brothers and a father, as role models. Though they are in a similar situation, they end up as the total opposites of each other.Is it possible to save a once innocent girl, now a grown woman,  who has seen and done terrible things?





	1. Nessa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. Any and all resemblance with living persons or dead one's, for that matter, are purely incidental. The characters are mine and sprang up from my twisted imagination. I am not going to take any responsibility, if future events resemble parts of this story. 
> 
> Notes: I don't have a betareader, so all the mistakes you find, you can keep!!! Please, ask me if you want to post this story somewhere else.
> 
> Rating: NC-17 – There is going to be hot lovemaking between two consenting adult women at some point. If this is illegal where you are from or not your cup of hot chocolate, I suggest you stop reading here.
> 
> Written: 2017-07-20 through to ???
> 
> Contact: tanja.droverson@hotmail.com
> 
> Characters  
> Name: Nessa (Pure)  
> Gender: female  
> Age: 32  
> Eyes: blue  
> Hair: blond  
> Height: 1,75 m
> 
>  
> 
> Name: Alys (noble, of the nobility)  
> Gender: female  
> Age: 42  
> Eyes: blue-gray  
> Hair: auburn  
> Height: 1,69 m
> 
> ~~~
> 
> All right! I'll need your help here!  
> I am going to post the first 4 chapters. Working on the 5th atm and I would like to know what you think so far.  
> Does it sound plausible? Do you see something, you don't like? Or are you missing some context or whatever?  
> Let me know!  
> Kudos are also appreciated!

**Year 17, day 135, hour 11, minute 36**

Nessa stood at the edge of the cliff, the valley below stretching for almost a mile to the moat of the castle on the hill. Her stormy blue eyes took in the sight of the impressive palace with high walls, tall towers and the huge main building. Her long blond hair were getting tousled by the strong wind, waving behind her like a golden flag. She was standing there almost like a suit of silver armor, light enough for battle, unmoving, her left hand in the Gauntlet resting on the hilt of her long sword in its scabbard.

When the wind changed direction, blowing the strands of hair into her hard face, she didn't twitch or try to stroke it out of the way.

It was a cloudy fall day with the hint for rain on the wind and the weather reflected Nessa's mood and her thoughts.

For the past 17 years, this cliff had been her home and she was sick of it by now.

When her father had been injured in a battle 10 years ago, they knew he wouldn't make it and shortly before his death, he had taken her hand in a very weak grip. She had been sitting on the bed beside him and cried, unable to accept, that her father was going to die.

“You have... to... promise me...,” he had started in a faint voice, his breathing ragged and laced with a gurgling sound. “You... will make... them pay...” At that point, he had had to cough, spitting blood in the process. “Promise...,” it was a mere whisper.

With tears running down her cheeks, she had gazed at him and replied hoarsely, but vehemently. “I promise!”

That must have been, what he was waiting for, because as soon as the words had left Nessa's mouth, he took his last breath with great effort. Then he had been still, blood streaming from the corner of his mouth. She had broken down, crying as she lay on top of her father's dead body, sobbing heart-breakingly.

At that time, she head really meant it, furious about her father's too early and unnecessary demise, hating the other kingdom in general for their actions.

Now, 10 years later, she wasn't so sure anymore.

From the research, Nessa had conducted recently, she had learned some interesting facts: The other king had four children, 3 male, 1 female. The youngest boy had stayed at the castle together with his sister, who was two years older. So only the king and his two oldest sons had been responsible for the attack. Of those two sons, only the oldest one and the king had made it back to their homelands. The king was the first to fall, when Nessa and her father had arrived. The youngest child died in the 5th year of the war, an innocent life taken. The oldest son, the only one left from the original attack force, fell 5 years ago. Which left the woman, who had nothing to do with the actions of her father.

So in Nessa's mind, she had fulfilled her promise to her father. After all these years, the bloodshed and heartache, she was tired of fighting any longer.

Nessa was ready to return to her homelands, but she didn't want to leave without at least having talked to the other woman.

Knowing from her reckless behavior over the past years, since her last relative had died, Nessa realized, that she didn't care about anything anymore.

Revenge was probably the only thing, the other woman lived for and it pained Nessa.

If her actions were any indicator, the woman would hardly be ready to talk to Nessa willingly.

Based on these facts, Nessa had devised a plan to capture her, hoping that she didn't get hurt in the process, though she had instructed her men not to use lethal force. The mostly suicidal behavior of the other woman could make that hard though.

Idly wondering, if her homelands still existed, Nessa was hardly able to remember them, having spent more than half of her life here.

Aegis, who had been her father's best friend from early childhood and also his confidant and adviser in war – and now hers – had protested vehemently. In his opinion, none of them deserved any mercy for what they had done. She had tried to make him see reason and that the woman had been an innocent girl at home with her younger brother, when they had been attacked. But Aegis didn't want to hear any of it.

His loyalty ran deep though and he promised to let her try it.

Since the terrain was plain and open with nowhere to hide, they had to hope, that they would be able to distract them long enough for a surprise attack.

“We are ready, Mistress,” came a deep male voice from behind her, but she didn't flinch in the slightest.

Lifting her right hand in the Gauntlet, Nessa stroked it over the fiercely growling dragon on her breastplate, which was in stark relief. The maw was open wide with long, sharp eyeteeth and a slitted tongue; slitted nostrils flared and eyes with slitted pupils squinting.

With a sigh, she turned to face Aegis, a tall man with dark hair and beard and wise dark eyes, wearing a less elaborate version of the armor. Where hers had the dragon on both thighs, his didn't and the relief on the front was smaller and not as intricate and big as hers.

“I know, you don't agree with me,” she said in a deep alto voice. “But I need you by my side in this.”

He bowed as much as possible in his armor and then looked at her, on eye level again. “You also know, that I would do anything for you.”

He offered her the helmet, he held in one arm, round with two small silver horns and the maw of the growling dragon on the visor; two small slits for the eyes the only break in the metal.

A servant girl hurried forward to help with Nessa's unruly mane and she put the helmet on.

Nessa wondered if the other woman even knew who she was, that her loathed opponent was a woman as well, as she stood up straight again.


	2. Alys

Alys was sitting on her chestnut stallion in her black suit of armor with the growling bear on her breastplate, long fangs bared, nostrils flared and eyes mere slits. The growling maw was repeated on the visor of her pointy helmet, her left thigh and she only had a single slit to see through in her helmet.

She was eager for battle, hoping to finally defeat the leader of the enemy army or be killed herself, so she could rest once and for all.

The death of her three brothers, two older, one younger and her father, the king had driven her almost insane with grief and loneliness. The only thing, that made her go on, was the fact, that she wanted revenge for all the pain and loss she had to endure by the hands of the enemy.

The tiny voice in the back of her mind, telling her, that her father had been the aggressor in the first place, was conveniently ignored.

Of course, Alys knew that the king was dead for 10 years already, but his heir still lived and he deserved to die as well.

Alys hadn't really been an emotional or open child, which was probably due to the two older brothers. She must have cried as a little girl, but she had learned early on, that it was of no use and only made her brothers tease her. As a consequence, Alys became withdrawn, acting like a boy to fit in and suppressed her emotions, when they threatened to show.

Of course Alys knew, that she had the chance of a lifetime to be raised like her brothers, learning to read and write, foreign languages, history, literature and many other things. Other women had to take the role as a wife and mother at the age of 18, unable to express what they wanted and she was grateful to her father for this opportunity. She also trained with her siblings and soon became as good a fighter as any of her brothers or father.

In a way, she had been a mother to Batair, her youngest brother, since their mother had died giving birth to him. When she was 10 years old, the boy started to turn to her for comfort and with other needs. Alys learned to cook and often cared for the meals for the whole family over the years, but she had never been reduced to just that.

Alys had been 15, Batair 13, when her father had set off for the foreign land and she had known, they wouldn't be able to accompany them. A war zone was no place for two teenagers.

It had taken 6 years for her father and oldest brother to return and she had been furious about the loss of her older brother, who had been 8 years her senior. Like everyone else, she vowed to take revenge on the enemy and trained even harder than before.

Rumor had it, that the other king had brought his teenage heir, an irresponsible action in Alys' eyes, and the enemy army arrived four years after her father's return.

During one of the first battles, Alys' father was killed and she went berserk from that point forward, unable to express her feelings any other way.

5 years into the war, Batair died, which broke Alys' heart, since he had become a kind of son for her in the past 20 years. Her goal was to kill every single member of the enemy army, wipe them out for good. Had there been at least some love left for Batair, from the day of his death Alys' heart became an ice block, she was unfeeling and even more vengeful than before.

By a stroke of luck, Alys was able to make the other king pay two years later, injuring him fatally, when his armor broke under her repeated assault.

When 5 years later her last relative, Alys' oldest brother died, she felt like she had truly gone insane. She was on some kind of auto pilot from that day on, taking unnecessary risks, putting herself in harms way every single time. She didn't care about anything or anyone anymore, there was nothing left to lose. Only her blinding hatred, rage and thirst for revenge kept her going.

So it was no surprise to anyone, that she rode into the valley as soon as she was ready, not waiting, not caring if her men were behind her or not.

Alys had the strong feeling, that today would be her last day and it gave her at least some peace of mind, that she would join her family soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, please!


	3. Nessa

Half way through the valley, Nessa saw the other woman in her black armor, leave the castle on a chestnut horse without any of her men behind her.

This would be even easier, than Nessa had expected and she watched her approach at a breakneck speed. She was almost with them, when her men started to walk towards them. Without really stopping her horse, she climbed down more agile, than Nessa had expected in the heavy armor.

The other army picked up the pace, when they realized, Nessa's men were drawing in from all directions towards their leader. But they were still too far away to do anything about their leader getting overwhelmed, not by brute force, but by sheer numbers.

Nessa stayed in the background, while her men took the other woman captive and then they brought her to their camp. She was trying to fight them off, but at least 10 men had her in their hold and the armor now stopped her from resisting too much.

“What the hell are you doing? Let go of me and fight, you damn cowards!” Nessa could hear her rage, muffled through the helmet. “Damn you all! Just kill me already!” After nobody reacted to her words, she just screamed in rage.

Aegis was on his way to the enemy army to present them with her terms. There was no other way, but to threaten with their leaders death, so they would keep quiet for the time being. Nessa had no intention to harm the other woman of course, but they didn't know that.

With long, determined steps, Nessa lead the way to their camp, making sure, that the other woman knew who she was or at least believed to know, since Nessa was in full armor.

At some point, the other woman stopped screaming, but she kept up her struggle all the way to the middle of the camp, where Nessa's command tent was located.

Nessa entered first, two men holding open the flaps and she walked to the back turning to face the woman, who was dragged in by five of Nessa's men. The tent had been cleared of everything, so they had freedom to move.

Her men had received detailed instructions, what to do once they were here, so they waited for her signs patiently.

“What is this?” she demanded, trying to shake off her captors and Nessa signaled with a gesture of her hand for her men to step back.

Like the fighter she was, the other woman wanted to grab her sword, but Nessa's men had taken it off of her of course.

“Dammit! Give me my sword and let's get this over with!” Her voice was still muffled by the helmet.

Curiously, Nessa watched the smaller woman, always having thought, she was her own height, she seemed larger than life on the battle field.

One of her men held the woman steady with his hands on her shoulders, while another took off her helmet and chain hood. Thick strands of shoulder-length auburn hair tumbled around the cold, classical features, which were marked by a long scar on the left cheek and a smaller one on the strong chin. Nessa had only ever seen her from afar and in passing and was amazed at the cool beauty. Icy dark blue eyes stared at her defiantly, hardly blinking.

“What now?” the woman asked in a throaty voice, which sent shivers up and down Nessa's spine; the helmet hid the husky timbre well.

Nessa's men continued to take off the rest of the impressive black armor with the relief of a growling bear on the breastplate, until she was standing there in her chain mail shirt, padded trousers and shoes.

“I don't care if you want to rape me,” she husked, her expression not wavering, becoming even colder if possible. “My body may be alive, but everything else is dead,” she said in a chilling voice. “Let's just get it over with!”

It pained Nessa to hear these harsh words without any emotion in them. She really hoped, she could make amends with the other woman, give her back at least part of her life.

Finally, one of Nessa's men divested the other woman of the chain mail shirt and the female curves were now clearly visible under the padded black clothes.

Four of her men now turned to Nessa, taking off her armor, until only her helmet and chain mail shirt with the hauberk and hood remained; padded trousers and shoes. The men stepped back, taking position behind the other woman again.

Making sure, Nessa had her undivided attention, she took off her helmet, dropping it to the floor and brushed the hood back to reveal and free her blond hair, coming down to her waist.

The look of shock and utter disbelieve on the other woman's face was priceless and Nessa savored the moment thoroughly, though it didn't show on her own face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, please!


	4. Alys

In a way, Alys was glad, when the enemy overwhelmed and captured her, but she just couldn't give up without a fight. With hatred, which no one could see because of her helmet, she watched the king stride along ahead of her, haughty and arrogant.

The nerve of the man! When nobody reacted to her menacing words, she started to scream, fighting claws and teeth as much as she could in her armor.

Alys wondered, what her men would do and expected them to probably be happy about finally being rid of her.

When she was in the tent, in the middle of the enemy camp, she knew it was of no use to fight or flee. They'd be able to kill her, before she reached the next tent. For a moment, she did consider it, but something stopped her.

With some relieve, she straightened, when the knights let go of her and wondered, why the king didn't give verbal commands, instead signaling with his hands. Was he mute?

In reflex, she wanted to go for her sword, only to find it gone and she taunted the king with her words. To her dismay, he didn't react to any of her comments. Was he deaf, too? Or did he even understand her language?

For a while, he just stood there, with his hand on the hilt of his sword, in full armor. She had to admit, he was an impressive figure and asked herself, why he didn't take off his helmet.

Alys was startled, when she heard rather than felt hands on her shoulders and in the next moment, her helmet and chain mail hood were taken from her. She didn't move to stroke the hair out of her face, but kept staring at the armored king full of hatred.

Slowly it dawned on her, what the king might be up to, when his men divested her of the rest of her armor and she told him, what to expect from her, should he want to abuse her. She didn't care what would happen to her, craving the relief, death would soon bring her.

Alys hardly noticed, that her last piece of protection was gone as well and waited patiently for the inevitable.

With cold eyes, she watched four men help the king get rid of his armor, until only helmet and chain mail remained, then the others stepped back.

In the back of her mind, a little voice screamed for her to run, try to get away, but for some reason, she was unable to move. Again, she wondered why the king tried to hide his identity until the last moment.

It seemed, time stretched on eternally, when the king lifted his hands to remove the helmet and Alys was stunned at the beauty before her. Full red lips, a pointy nose, high cheekbones with ice blue eyes above them and a high forehead. The king was a woman? She watched in disbelieve as she produced an unbelievably long mane of golden hair from beneath the hauberk after stroking the hood back. For some reason, Alys wasn't able to control her reaction to this unexpected revelation and she just stared, wide-eyed.

The blonde now took off the chain mail, the female curves suddenly visible under the padded white clothes.

Alys hadn't known, never heard, that the heir was a woman.

The beautiful face was hard with no emotions present and marked from war like her own. A nasty scar ran from the middle of her forehead down to the right eyebrow, where it had obviously only narrowly missed the eye. Another scar on her left jaw close to the cleft chin was smaller, but no less nasty.

“I have no intention of harming you,” the blonde suddenly said in a low alto voice and with a slight accent, Alys couldn't place. “I am Nessa, Queen of Arabad,” she introduced herself, coolly.

The other woman's cold demeanor, brought Alys back to reality and she took a deep breath, letting all the emotions drain from her face. This woman was her enemy, they had been at war for 17 years. Though she had probably been too young to fight, when the army had arrived, she looked to be in her early thirties.

When Nessa lifted the left scarred eyebrow, Alys realized, she should probably reciprocate, ”Alys, Queen of Ursa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued....
> 
> ~~~
> 
> All right, that's it for now!
> 
> Please, let me know what you think so far!
> 
> Is it plausible or totally ridiculous?


	5. Nessa & Alys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will their first face-to-face encounter end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope, this makes sense!

Nessa was not the kind of person to beat about the bush, so she came straight to the point, “I would like to reach a truce with you, which will hopefully lead to peace between our kingdoms.” She watched Alys' expression change from cold to pure hatred.

“Are you crazy? You wiped out my entire family, fought with us for 17 years! Do you really think, I would agree to a truce with YOU?!” Alys spat, cold fury in her voice. “I won't stop fighting, until you're dead or I die myself!”

The last words showed Nessa, that all Alys had left were feelings of revenge and the wish to die and be with her family again.

Nessa hoped desperately, that it wasn't too late to show Alys, there were good people, things worth living for like friendship and feelings other than revenge, hate and despair.

Deep inside, Nessa knew, the innocent girl was hidden, beneath all the hatred and loss, waiting for someone to take her by the hand and guide her out. Nessa vowed to be the one to do that.

Nessa had to start somewhere and at some point to build bridges between them, so she might as well do that right now. Emotions were running rampant within her, but for now she didn't dare to let them show on her face or tinge her voice. Alys would probably recoil at the moment, she was too far gone. There would be time for that later.

“You were home alone with your brother, when the initial attack happened. I don't blame you for anything,” Nessa insisted.

Who did this woman think she was? How dare she patronize her in this manner? Treat Alys with such condescension? Maybe once, Alys had been an innocent girl, but those times were long gone. She had killed countless people during the war. Surely those were not the actions of an innocent.

“I killed your father!” The words gave Alys some satisfaction, but it infuriated her further, that Nessa didn't react to them at all.

Alys had the urge to physically lash out at the other woman to receive at least some kind of reaction from her. Before she got far though, two men held onto her on either side of her.

Nessa was aware of the fact and what had driven Alys to kill her father, so she couldn't really be mad at Alys. She didn't feel anything but compassion for this lost soul. For the woman, who was so much like herself and still so very different.

Alys had had to grow up without a mother like Nessa, but where Nessa's father had been open, loving and had treated her with respect, Alys' father and brothers acted as if she was a boy. They probably drove her to suppress her emotions. Alys had never really learned to express what she felt.

“Let her go,” Nessa ordered her men in her native tongue. “Wait outside, until I call you or I join you.” The men hesitated for only a moment, trusting their Queen's judgment implicitly.

Alys had always wondered, why their father insisted, they learn different languages. Now she knew. She had understood every single word.

Before they could continue, Aegis entered the tent, still in his armor, but with his helmet under his arm.

“Mistress,” he greeted Nessa with a bow as he came to a halt in front of Nessa, so she could keep an eye on Alys. “They agreed to stay calm for the time being, but I am sure, they'll at least try to free her,” Aegis reported in his deep voice.

A snort from Alys drew their attention.

“You don't think so?” Nessa asked, having instructed all her men, not to talk to Alys at all.

“They're probably relieved to be rid of me,” Alys replied in Nessa's language.

Nessa was impressed. Even if they had neglected Alys' emotional and social development, she was well educated. Alys spoke Nessa's native language with only a slight accent.

“You are their Queen, are you not?” Nessa asked confused.

“Yes, but they see me as a nuisance... expendable. I take too many risks,” Alys explained coldly. “At least now they can find a suitable king.”

These words, more than anything else, showed Nessa, that Alys' self-confidence, her self-esteem were none-existent. She defined herself only by her actions and how others viewed her. In Nessa's opinion, Alys should learn to respect herself, have and state her own opinions and start to express and admit her emotions and feelings.

“We will see,” Nessa said, nodding to Aegis, who left them alone.

Aegis as well as everyone else had their instructions and would act accordingly.

“You killed my father, but he killed your innocent little brother first,” Nessa said, now they were alone and wasn't sure, Alys had known this.

Nessa was still sad about her father's death and she missed him dearly every single day, but she didn't hate Alys for her actions. Maybe at the beginning, because Nessa's father was gone, but not for long. And since she knew the facts, there was only compassion and sympathy left.

“Bastard!” Alys seethed, not having been aware, that she'd ended the life of Batair's killer.

For more than a decade, Alys hadn't allowed herself to think of Batair, afraid that if she did, she would break down. She missed her little brother terribly. She also missed the rest of her family, but Batair had been special. Alys had cared for him, while her father and brothers were off to conquer another kingdom. They had spent all their time together, even when their father and brothers had returned. She had loved him like her own son, though he was only two years younger.

Knowing, that no one would stop her now, Alys hurled herself at Nessa and was able to fell the taller woman as she caught her by surprise.

“You damn bitch! I want to kill you!” Alys roared, clawing at Nessa's face, until the blonde was able to take a hold of Alys' wrists.

Alys was blinded by rage, because she wasn't able to feel anything else.

Nessa felt gashes on her left cheek and the left side of her neck, which Alys had inflicted with her long, sharp fingernails, before Nessa had been able to stop her. She held the wrists of the still struggling woman firmly, gazing into the face, contorted with pain and fury.

The smaller body on top of Nessa's writhed, kicked and one knee found its mark between her legs, which made Nessa cry out in pain.

Unable to tolerate this any longer, Nessa turned them over in one swift movement and pinned the smaller woman to the ground with her bigger and heavier body. With her hands still holding Alys' wrists, Nessa pressed them on the ground above Alys' head, which brought their faces very close together, their breaths ghosting over each other.

Eyes wide, chest heaving, Alys gazed up at the blond woman, wondering what was going through her head. The blue eyes looking down on her, reminded Alys so much of Batair and for the first time since she was a little girl, tears started to well up in her eyes. All thoughts of fighting left her and she closed her eyes as the first tears started to stream down the sides of her face.

Nessa watched the look of despair appear on Alys' face and the tears well up with sympathy. When Alys closed her eyes as the tears fell and turned her head away, Nessa let go of her wrists. She shifted her weight onto one elbow. With the other hand, now free, Nessa cupped a warm cheek, stroking her thumb over the soft skin.

Eyes full of hatred shot open and with an unbelievable strength, Alys shoved Nessa off of herself. “I don't want to be comforted by you!” Alys shouted, scrambling to her feet away from Nessa. “I HATE you!” Face still wet from her tears, Alys took some ragged breaths and clenched her hands into fists, defiantly.

These words felt like slaps to the face to Nessa as she knelt on the floor, but she still didn't let any of it show. Slowly, she started to wonder, if it had been such a good idea to attempt this.

Nessa got up in one fluid motion and lifted a hand to her cheek, her fingers coming away bloody. She gazed at it for a few moments, used to seeing blood of course. She had to admit, that the words hurt more, than the physical wounds.

Alys just stood there, watching the other woman with cold eyes, unfeeling.

“My men will take you to your tent. There is a change of clothes and they will bring you some food,” Nessa said, looking back at Alys callously. “Jarhed!” Nessa hailed and in the next moment, two of her men entered to lead Alys out of the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right. Chapter 5 is finished so far.... What do you think?
> 
> Do they act comprehensibly or.... not?
> 
> I hope, you like it so far!
> 
> Tell me what you think, please!


	6. Nessa

As soon as Alys had left, Nessa sighed deeply, shaking her head. This would be a fiercer battle, than any she had fought on the battle field. A clashing of wills, unlike any other, she'd ever experienced.

Taking a deep breath, Nessa brushed off her bloody fingers at her thigh, absentmindedly.

What would her father do, if he were here? He wouldn't be in this situation at all. As loving as he had been with Nessa, he hadn't shown any mercy during the war to their enemies. He had been determined to make them pay. Peace with the other kingdom would have been unimaginable for him. So this train of thought was mute.

Nessa had to remember the moment, Alys' face had been revealed and she had to admit, that the redhead was a very beautiful woman. Obviously very passionate, judging from her outbursts. She was sure, there was a plethora of different emotions locked inside of Alys.

Deciding to retire for the day, Nessa left the tent, just as the first raindrops started to fall from the laden sky. Not in any hurry, Nessa walked to the second octagonal row, where her tent was located. She stopped close to a small tent, where two of her men were posted, Alys' dwelling for the time being. They nodded at her briefly, before she moved on. Starting to enter her own much bigger home with inclined wings, Aegis caught up with her and he accompanied her inside.

Across from the entrance, was a big section cordoned off with thick, white curtains, one flap open, revealing soft cushions in a multitude of colors on an elevated platform. On both sides of the curtained part lay even more cushions, small, big, stacked and they all looked very comfortable. To the left, another thick, white curtain barred the view to the contents of that wing.

Nessa, together with Aegis moved right through yet another curtain and entered some kind of study with a big desk against the inner wall. In the middle stood a big table with a map of the camp, the valley and the castle with their earlier plan shown as little intricately carved figures. Against the outer walls in an l-shape, stood some kind of wardrobe and two big cushions behind the desk and next to the wardrobe, in front of the wall, completed the picture.

They took a seat on the cushions and Aegis looked at Nessa with a big grin. “Feisty little thing, isn't she? You've got your work cut out for you.”

Nessa sighed heavily, shaking her head with a slight smile. “I hadn't expected... THAT,” she said, gesturing in the general direction of Alys' tent and unable to find the right words.

Aegis laughed. “But I know, you're impressed by her.” He continued, when Nessa just nodded. “She has a great grasp of our language.”

“That she does. And I'm sure, she'll give me even more scars, before I'll be able to get through to her,” Nessa remarked, stroking the gashes in her neck with a twinkle in her eyes.

“And you will enjoy every second of it,” Aegis commented with a bark of laughter.

Aegis knew Nessa since she was born and he had never before seen that brightness in her eyes, except maybe, when she'd been a carefree little girl, before the attacks. Alys was the total opposite to Nessa, reserved, cold, unfeeling, but he was sure, Nessa would be able to break the cold shell. She would reveal the gentle person beneath all the hate.

“I love a good challenge,” Nessa admitted and stretched. “Well... I'll take a bath now. See you tomorrow, old friend.”


	7. Alys

Five guards escorted Alys to a small rectangular tent, two rows away from the one they'd been in and one man held the flap open for her to enter, not looking at Alys.

Inside stood a table with a water basin and a mirror above it to her right, next to it, in the corner, a queen-sized bed, a shelf with books and a desk with a chair against the left wall. A square table with four chairs around it, gave the tent an almost homy feeling.

Curious, Alys went to the shelf to examine the books and found great literature from both their countries. Reaching for one, Alys noticed the dried blood on her fingers and stared at it.

Why was Nessa trying to reach out to her? Alys couldn't think of a single reason, that would motivate Nessa to do this. It was incomprehensible for Alys.

Nessa... the heir, Alys had believed to be male, was in fact a woman. A woman who had fought in a war for years. She didn't know why it sounded so foreign to her. Alys herself was a woman and she had been in the same war for 17 years. It was probably due to the fact, that she didn't see herself as a woman, since she had been raised to think and act like a man.

Wiggling her fingers, Alys went to the mirror and stared at her detested reflection. The female features mocked her, the long eyelashes, gray eyes, high cheekbones, small nose, thin dark red lips, strong chin. But what taunted her most, were the long, soft auburn hair.

Without thinking, Alys grabbed the mirror and tore it from the wall to let it shatter by throwing it to the ground. She took a shard in one hand, grabbed a hand full of hair with the other and started to cut.

By the time, the guards entered, she had been able to cut off two hands full, letting it drop to the floor. Two guards held her, while the third took the piece of glass away, which had cut into her palms, drawing blood.

Alys hadn't felt a thing and she didn't struggle this time.


	8. Nessa

Nessa lay in her bathtub, relaxing, when a call came and she allowed the man to step up to the curtain. She had heard a loud noise, before the man hailed her.

“We have a situation with the prisoner, Mistress” he informed her and she sighed in frustration.

“Give me a minute,” she instructed, getting out of the tub.

Within a minute, Nessa was dry and dressed in light blue billowy clothes, made of a sheer material, showing dark blue underwear underneath; the trousers rested lightly on her hips, the top slightly slipping off of one shoulder due to the wide neckline. The top was cut, so her belly button was free as well as a stripe of soft tanned skin. Hair still wet, Nessa braided them easily with skilled hands as she stepped into the main room of her tent.

One of her men was standing by the entrance with his hands clasped behind his back, which was an unusual stance for him.

“What is it?” she asked and he produced a hand full of auburn hair from behind him, the ends flopping listlessly with the movements.

“She broke her mirror,” Nessa stated and he nodded.

Taking the hair, Nessa signaled for him to lead the way and they went to Alys.

When they entered, Alys and the guards were facing them, the hair on the left side only reaching her ear now.

“Why did you do that?” Nessa asked in exasperation, unable to suppress the reaction.

“I'm not a woman, so I shouldn't look like one,” Alys answered with a shrug.

“You ARE a woman. A very beautiful woman in fact,” Nessa corrected her and a thought occurred to her.

If Alys was a man, would Nessa also try to forge a bond? Would she care enough to try? For now, she pushed these unwanted questions away.

While two men picked up the shards, Nessa gazed at Alys with an eyebrow raised. “So? Do you want to leave it like this?” Nessa was handed one of the bigger pieces and held it in front of Alys, which made her cringe.

“I'd like to have it cut to the same length at least,” Alys husked.

Pursing her lips, Nessa thought hard about her next move and decided, that Alys could always say no. “If you're willing, I can cut it for you... any way you want.”

Nessa had cut her father's hair for as long as she could remember and had become quite good at it over time. She wouldn't tell that to Alys of course.

“It can't get any worse, can it?” Alys seemed to agree.

One of Nessa's men pulled out a chair, took the shard from Nessa and the men holding Alys, let her sit down; others went to retrieve the things, Nessa would need as well as a healer.

“Any preferences?” Nessa asked, cutting the rest of the soft hair to the same length as soon as she had some scissors.

“Short,” was all Alys said, while a woman knelled down beside Alys and started to clean, cream and bandage the wounds at her hands.

“How short?” Nessa was glad, that Alys couldn't see her, because her eyes were wide and shock registered on her face.

Alys took the already bandaged hand, combing it through her hair for a few moments to get a feel of the length and finally held her hand slightly away from the top of her head. It was only a little over an inch and Nessa almost choked on her reaction.

“And at the sides and back, I want it even shorter,” Alys instructed.

Nessa shook herself at the picture drawn in her head by the words.

“Are you absolutely sure?” Nessa wanted to know, stifling a sigh.

“Yes, I had it cut like that before,” Alys revealed. “Besides... it's not like it's going to stay like that forever. Hair grow unlike severed limbs ... with time they'll be as long as before.”

Nessa was appalled, but Alys did have a point and she had to admit, that she was curious, how Alys would look with short hair.

“I'll wash your hair now,” Nessa informed her, after the healer had left and with that, a cutting session began.

In the morning, when they had started their quest, Nessa wouldn't have been able to imagine, that that same afternoon, she would be cutting the hair of the woman, she had been at war with for the past 14 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another three chapters!
> 
> How does that sound?
> 
> I hadn't realized, I had written three chapters, until the last one was finished and I started to type them on the computer. OMG


	9. Alys

The water was warm as it cascaded through Alys' hair and the hands, working up lather, were strong, but at the same time so very soft. Nessa's hands...

Nessa... Alys had been astounded at the change, she had gone through, just because of another outfit. In the armor and even the padded clothes, Nessa had seemed austere, cold, uncompromising.

The light, billowy outfit, she was wearing now, gave her a soft, kind, pliant appearance. For some unfathomable reason, Alys liked the transformation.

Again, Alys' thoughts turned to the question, why Nessa had captured her. What had made Nessa decide to take the risk of holding Alys at her camp? What was Nessa's intention with all of this? Why her? Why now?

By now, Nessa had washed Alys' hair twice and was drying them with a very soft towel. Alys could feel the towel being wrapped around her head and watched Nessa from the corner of her eyes, retrieve the scissors from the table.

Without another word, Nessa took off the towel, placing it around Alys' neck and started to cut the auburn hair with obvious practice and skill.

Every time, Nessa's hands combed through her hair, a jolt of electricity coursed through Alys' body.

At times, Nessa had to move very close to Alys' side and the auburn-haired woman could detect an exotic, flowery scent wafting over her. She also had an exceptionally good view of Nessa's strapless bra under the sheer shirt. At some point, Alys wondered, why she would notice such things.

The more auburn tresses landed on her lap and on the floor, the less Alys was convinced, it had been such a good idea. But it was too late to change her mind now. As she had told Nessa, her hair would grow and within a few months, they would reach her shoulders again.

Idly, Alys asked herself, where they would be by that time. Would Nessa still be here or already back home? What would Alys herself be doing? Still be a prisoner to Nessa or at home alone, bored senseless, because all she ever really knew was war?

For some unexplainable reason, Alys didn't want Nessa to go, but she pushed these uninvited thoughts away.

At last, Nessa put the scissors away, combed through Alys' hair with a brush and then came to a halt in front of Alys with an unreadable expression.

“Well?” Alys asked, watching Nessa expectantly, while a guard brought in a new mirror and came to stand behind Nessa.

“You look better, than I thought you would,” Nessa admitted and gestured for Alys to join her.

Getting up, Alys walked to the mirror as Nessa stepped aside and a familiar sight greeted Alys. “Much better,” Alys said, combing her bandaged hands through her short hair. “Exactly the way I wanted it.” Lowering her hands, Alys turned to Nessa. “Thank you.”


	10. Nessa

Nessa nodded her head in acknowledgment and realized, why she hadn't let anyone else cut Alys' hair. She head really missed it, since her father head died and as the Queen, she couldn't go around and cut just anyone's hair. But with Alys, who was her equal, it was not a problem. Nobody could complain, because they were in the same league in every respect. Alys wasn't beneath her and Nessa had to admit, she loved it. Finally having someone, she could share things with, after she had to go without it for so long.

If Alys was willing, Nessa would continue right away.

Nessa lifted a hand to brush away some lose hair from Alys' shoulder and Alys followed the movement with her eyes as she turned her head.

“I know, you're itching from the tiny hair all over your neck,” Nessa started, pulling her hand back and Alys gazed at Nessa. “You can take a shower either in my tent or the public shower tent.”

Nessa watched Alys look at her men and then back at Nessa. “I will gladly take your offer.”

Not having expected anything else, Nessa nodded. “Would you also be willing to share a meal with me?”

Alys lifted a hand to her torso and rubbed slightly. “Now that you mention food... I am hungry...” Alys seemed to think for a few moments and looked around the small tent, they were in. “I would like to eat with you, yes.”

Nessa grabbed the ointment, the healer had left on the table as well as some bandages, while Alys fetched the black and white pile of clothes from the bed. They walked to Nessa's tent. The rain had stopped at some point, but the ground was soaked.

Letting Alys enter first with an inviting gesture of her hand, Nessa instructed one of her men to organize a meal. Alys was looking around the tent, when Nessa joined her just inside the entrance and Nessa lead her to the curtain.

“The shower,” Nessa said, pointing at the big curtained cubicle in the far corner as she held the white curtain for Alys, who entered the bathroom. “Just join me out here, when you're finished.” Nessa didn't think, it was necessary to point out the stack of towels, leaning against one side of the shower.

After a nod from Alys, Nessa left her to herself and lay down on a huge cushion next to the curtain around her bed, propped up on one elbow.

Nessa watched as the servants arranged the cushions, so they would be opposite each other and then the first plates and bowls, big and small, were placed on the ground.

As Nessa listened to the sounds of the shower, the earlier questions came back to her and this time, she didn't hesitate to answer them.

If Alys was a man, would Nessa also try forge a bond? No.

Would she care enough to try? No.

Nessa had never been interested in any man, who had courted her and she had been grateful to her father for discouraging them.

Surely, no man would ever be, where Alys was right now. It was impossible for Nessa to imagine, that she would be willing to share this tent, her most private sanctuary, with a man.

There was Aegis of course, but he was a father figure to her, he was just like her father had been. Nessa knew him since birth and shared the occasional meal with him, but that was all.

It pleased Nessa to no end, knowing that Alys enjoyed the shower and a fond smile played around her lips. The servants glanced at their Queen curiously, but didn't say anything.

Candles were lit and placed on either side of the food. It was an awfully romantic setting, but Nessa was sure, Alys didn't see it like that.

The curtain parted and Alys entered, dressed in simple black clothes, not too tight, but also not as wide as Nessa's. The fabric was light and Alys had opted to let the shirt fall over the pants. Alys wasn't smiling, but the pinched expression, Nessa hadn't known existed until now, was gone.

“Before you sit down, I would like to take care of your hands,” Nessa said, sitting up and patted the cushion next to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters, one from each woman's point of view.
> 
> The next chapter with both of them in it, is in the making.
> 
> I'll have to decide now on the further course of action.
> 
> I want to draw out their fighting and difference of opinion for as long as possible. I hope, I'll be able to do that to everyone's satisfaction!
> 
> Tell me, what you think so far! Kudos also appreciated!


	11. Nessa & Alys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are off to a good start, but will the peace hold or is it just a false security?
> 
> Time will tell...

Alys felt refreshed from the shower and was amazed at the delicious scents and the wonderful view of the opulent meal, laid out on the floor between two cushions. One of which, Nessa was laying on, but sat up now with the offer to bandage Alys' hands, which didn't make Alys feel very comfortable.

“You don't have to do this,” Alys declined politely. “A servant can do that later.”

“Please, I insist. We're going to eat with our hands. Some of the spices could inflame the wounds,” Nessa said, gazing up at Alys with an open expression.

Nessa wanted to show Alys, that she truly did want peace between them and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Alys thought about it and gazed at the wounds on Nessa's cheek and her neck, wounds Alys had caused and an idea coming to mind. With a few strides, Alys was close to Nessa and sat down next to her on the huge cushion.

“I will let you dress my wounds, if I'm allowed to cream your cuts... the gashes I inflicted on you,” Alys said softly, turning on the cushion to face Nessa fully.

“Yes,” Nessa agreed, taking the ointment from the ground, where she had placed it earlier and held it out for Alys.

Dipping two fingers into the little pot, Alys closed her other hand around Nessa's holding the container, without thinking about her actions. Leaving the one hand where it was, she lifted the other to place half of the cream on each wound, before she started to spread it first on Nessa's neck, slowly, softly, thoroughly.

“I'm sorry, that I hurt you,” Alys murmured softly, focused on her task of rubbing the ointment into the skin.

“Apology accepted,” Nessa mumbled, her skin tingling, where Alys touched her.

Nessa would never let any man get this close to herself, she realized as Alys now took care of her cheek. The warm hand, holding hers around the little pot, now resting on her thigh, made Nessa also realize, that in spite of the earlier fight, Nessa trusted Alys implicitly. They only knew each other for a few hours and already Nessa knew, Alys would never intentionally hurt her. Alys' behavior at the moment was driven by instinct and it told the auburn-haired woman to fight, not to give up, when she was threatened.

Except for Batair, her little brother, whom she had loved dearly and often comforted, Alys had never been this close to another person before. Even as a teenager, Batair had always been more emotional, than Alys and he hadn't cared about their brothers teasing him. The closeness to Nessa now stirred something deep inside of Alys, she hadn't felt in over a decade.

Not knowing, what to make of it, Alys just listened and was ready to follow its lead. For now, it told her to help Nessa, so Alys did.

When Alys was done, she washed her hands in a bowl, Nessa offered and dried them on a soft towel.

Now it was Nessa's turn to take care of Alys' hands. Taking some cream onto the fingers of one hand, Nessa placed the pot between Alys' legs, where they formed a triangle. Alys offered her an elegant hand and Nessa worked the ointment in, while holding it, so the back rested in her palm. Done with the first, Nessa dipped her fingers into the pot between Alys' legs and was very aware, how intimate the situation could seem. But they were alone, so Nessa didn't give it much thought as long as Alys was comfortable with it. Nessa enjoyed to care for Alys immensely.

After placing the container back on the ground, Nessa washed her hands and then bandaged Alys' with a few skilled movements.

While Nessa looked after her hands, Alys took the time to watch Nessa up close.

In the morning, Nessa had had a cold expression on her face, but now she looked softer, more approachable and Alys enjoyed the closeness they shared.

Alys didn't know, where the thought was coming from, but she wondered, if Nessa revealed this side of herself to many people. Had any of her men ever seen Nessa like this before? Alys was dying to know the answer, but knew it was inappropriate to ask on the first day, they got to know each other. Alys was sure, that with time, she would find out.

With Alys' bandaged hands between both of hers, Nessa gazed at the older woman almost smiling at Alys. “You're welcome to share my cushion, while we eat,” Nessa started with a twinkle in her eyes. “But I prefer to stretch,” she said and obviously took Alys from her reverie.

Alys shook herself slightly and pulled her hands back to get up. “Thank you,” she said as an afterthought, turning on her way to her cushion to look at Nessa, indicating her hands.

“I have to thank you,” Nessa reciprocated. “Now... let's eat.”

Sitting down, Alys took in the feast thoroughly and didn't know where to start. Nessa offered some pointers and explained, what the food was as she dug into some rice to scoop it up and then dipped it into a bowl with a light brown sauce, before bringing it to her mouth to savor the first taste.

For now, Alys followed Nessa's example and was amazed at the flavorful meal. In-between they cleaned their hands in the bigger bowl, only to dig back into the food. Alys sampled everything from lamb and chicken with exotic spices, over different sauces with rice or a fluffy, rich bread and so much more. She enjoyed every single bite.

None of them had the urge to speak, just enjoying the food and the company; the silence between them didn't feel awkward at all. At first they watched at each other surreptitiously, but after a while they didn't hide the glances anymore. In the end, they openly observed each other, eating in turn which was of course a very sensual experience. Alys didn't hold back with appreciative moans and groans as she tasted the delicious food.

Nessa thought to herself, that she could really get used to this and looked forward to the days to come.

Alys had never experienced anything like this before. Being on equal grounds with someone. Though she had grown up like a man, Alys had always felt the need to proof herself to her family, show that she was as good as any of the men. It was new to her to just be, not to act, only be herself, whoever that was. Nessa gave her the chance to explore herself, find out who she was, what she wanted, who she wanted to be. Alys was free from fighting constantly, from having to proof herself forever, free from being driven by hatred for some imaginary monster. Because, gazing at Nessa now, Alys could freely admit, that she didn't hate the blond woman across from her. As far as she knew, Nessa had never done anything, that warranted Alys' hate.

Like Alys herself, Nessa had been an innocent, forced to fight in a war, that wasn't hers by her father. They had so much in common, Alys realized suddenly. For her father to bring Nessa to a war zone, it must mean that Nessa's mother was also dead.

Right now, Alys wasn't yet able to grasp, what that really meant for Nessa or herself for that matter.

When they had washed their hands a final time, both of them pleasantly full and content, Nessa produced a covered plate from behind her cushion.

“Stop it! I can't take any more! I am going to explode if I eat one more bite,” Alys groaned, gazing at Nessa as she held her straining stomach.

“You have to try this! Just one bite, please,” Nessa almost begged. “Believe me, you won't regret it.”

Sighing deeply, Alys inclined her head and leaned forward as Nessa lifted the lid. A very sweet, rich scent filled the air and made Alys' mouth water. She took one of the small white, diced confections between her fingers, which was very squishy with juice. Not to lose any of the sap, Alys held her free hand under the other and waited, until Nessa held a square as well, the plate on the ground now.

Together, they brought it to their mouths and Alys closed her eyes in pleasure as the unbelievably sweet and tasty confection hit her taste buds, moaning unrestrainedly.

Nessa enjoyed her own treat, while watching Alys and listened to her moan, which made goosebumps rise all over Nessa's body. Unable to stop a grin from spreading over her face as Alys licked her fingers clean, having devoured the whole square, Nessa followed the other woman's example.

Since some of the juice had dripped onto her other hand, Alys licked those fingers clean as well and didn't hold back with small sounds of pleasure.

Licking her own lips, Alys gazed at Nessa now, whose fuller red lips were glistening from her saliva in the low candle light.

“Damn... that was great,” Alys mumbled huskily, her eyes focusing on Nessa's chin. “You've got...” Without thinking, Alys leaned forward, reaching out a hand to wipe away some juice from Nessa's chin; pulling back, Alys stuck the finger into her mouth to lick it away.

Nessa watched Alys curiously and wished, Alys had spilled some as well.

Reluctant to let the evening end already, Nessa took a deep breath. “How about we walk the meal off with a stroll?” she suggested and Alys just nodded in agreement.

They got up with some effort, after washing their hands again and left Nessa's tent. They hardly spoke during the walk and all too soon, they were back in front of Alys' tent again.

“Thank you for the shower and the meal,” Alys said as they were standing in front of each other.

“It was my pleasure,” Nessa replied, gazing at Alys, whose face was more open now and Nessa enjoyed the change. “Good night, Alys. Sleep well.”

“Good night, Nessa. Sleep tight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both points of views again.
> 
> Somehow I get the feeling, that no one is really interested in this story.... *sighs*


	12. Alys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts after an exhausting day...

Alys watched Nessa enter her tent, after a last wave and stepped into her own rather spartan quarters as she realized, now that she had seen Nessa's accommodations. Of course they wouldn't offer her a stay in the lap of luxury. She was a prisoner after all.

Taking off the black clothes, Alys slipped under the covers of her bed in just her white underwear.

Agitated from the day's events and all the questions, spinning around in her head, Alys was hardly able to sleep, tossing and turning most of the night. When Alys finally did fall asleep, she was haunted by nightmares of her family's deaths, most of all Batair's.

Waking from a bad dream for the third time, Alys decided, she had had enough sleep and got dressed. Having nothing else to do, Alys chose a book and started to read at her table; the light from outside showed, that the sun was up.

At some point, Alys was served breakfast and then, when she was finished, lead back to the tent, she had first been in yesterday.

This time, there was a big table with a map on top of it in the middle of the tent, showing Alys' castle and the valley with the formation of Nessa's men from the day before. Left and right of the entrance were shelves filled with more books. At the left wall stood a desk with ink, quill and empty parchments on the smooth dark surface and two chairs in front of it. The right wall was decorated with a map of Nessa's homelands, which was impressive. At the back wall hung a huge painting of a beautiful landscape in rich colors, giving the impression, it would come to life any moment. Beneath that picture were two cushions like the one, she'd sat on during her meal with Nessa.

Nessa was leaning against the table with the map, facing the painting with her arms crossed in front of her chest; her long hair were braided and rested over one shoulder, so they hung down her front. She was wearing an outfit similar to Alys' with the difference, that Nessa's was white.

Not really knowing, how to announce herself, though Nessa probably already knew, she was there, Alys walked to Nessa's side and studied the painting in more detail.

It was a lush garden with high palm trees, an azure blue pond in the middle and green bushes with colorful flowers surrounding it. In the back, there was a beige wall with an unbelievably blue sky above. The sun shining down on everything was visible through the white highlights on the greenery. Alys almost expected the leaves of the palms to start moving any second from the breeze rippling the water's surface already.

“Is this your homeland?” Alys asked quietly, turning her attention to Nessa.

The young face looked tired, eyes wistful as she gazed at the painting with an unreadable expression.

“It's our garden,” Nessa confirmed, without looking at Alys.

“Did your father bring it with him?” Alys was curious about Nessa's homeland.

Nessa smiled slightly for a second, before turning her head to Alys now. “No, I painted it.”

Alys' eyes went wide and she moved closer to get an even better look at the beautiful painting. What she hadn't seen so far, were countless bees swarming around the bushes and their flowers, a hummingbird among them with its wings beating overtime.

“This is amazing! I can almost feel the breeze, smell the flowers,” Alys commented, turning to face Nessa now.

“Thank you,” Nessa acknowledged with a dip of her head.


	13. Nessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was that day?

Nessa entered her tent with mixed feelings. On one hand, she was pleased, how the evening hat progressed, though they hadn't spoken much. On the other hand, she knew, that this peace wouldn't last. Sooner or later, Alys would be back to her old difficult self.

Hoping, but not counting on the fact, that Alys would be amiable from now on, Nessa changed into her sleep wear, consisting of light silk. She crawled onto her bed, closed the curtain and watched the light from the lamp flicker across the painted ceiling.

The white cloth of the tent was dark blue almost black, dotted with stars, big and small like the night sky outside and she could almost see them twinkle.

This had been her father's tent, when they had arrived and he had asked Nessa to paint the starry sky for him, so he would feel like sleeping in the open every night.

Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of her father and she had to admit, she still missed him terribly. The past ten years without him had been lonely and she wished for him to return. With tears streaming down her cheeks, Nessa blew out the lamp and lay back down, but sleep eluded her. Her thoughts were a jumble and jumped from one topic to the other.

Fingering the tender gashes on her cheek, she looked back on the day and the woman, who had fought with her for the past 5 years. She was still amazed, that they hadn't killed each other on the battle field or in the tent earlier.

Nessa couldn't help, but admire Alys' passion, with which she seemed to do everything, but she hoped the older woman would soon be able to handle it more appropriately. She would never forget the look of pure hatred, Alys had shot her, when Nessa had mentioned peace between them. She shuddered at the memory.

It still bothered Nessa, that Alys had thought, she would rape her, when her men undressed Alys, though she had still assumed Nessa to be a man at that point. What kind of people did Alys believe them to be, to come to such a conclusion?

Though Nessa had learned at lot from her research, Alys was still a mystery to her, most of all because of the way they had shared the meal. In spite of the way, she had grown up, a woman in a man's role, suppressing her true feelings for most of her life, Alys had impeccable manners.

Nessa was sure, Alys had no idea, what a sensual picture she had provided, when she at the food with her hands. Nessa had been able to feel the sparks of attraction between them and she had no idea, what to make of it.

Finally exhausted and tired enough, Nessa fell asleep, but it was fretful and she woke more than once.

When the sun was up and Nessa woke for the umpteens time, she decided to get dressed and start the day with a good breakfast. She ordered her men to bring Alys breakfast as well and they reported, that the prisoner was already awake.

Done eating, Nessa went to the command tent to wait for Alys and gazed at the painting of their garden at home, leaning against the table with the strategic map.

It was hard for her to remember her home, because she'd spent most of her life here, on this cliff side, but the paintings helped her.

The noise of the tent flap being pulled back, alerted Nessa to Alys' presence and the hesitant approach from the other woman gave her hope. The questions, Alys asked about the painting made her seem interested and the compliment appeared to be genuine.


	14. Nessa & Alys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the next day have to offer?

TRUCE: Day 1, hour 8, minute 21

Nessa gazed at the older woman, looking exhausted with dark circles under the dark gray eyes. “Rough night?” she asked and pushed herself away from the table to face Alys fully.

“I've had better nights,” was all, Alys was willing to disclose at the moment.

She just wasn't sure, where she stood with Nessa right now. The meal they'd shared was nice, but they had hardly spoken, except about the food.

Alys had shown to Nessa, that she could be civil, if she wanted to be and wasn't attacked on a personal level like last night.

“Me, too,” Nessa admitted, feeling the withdrawal from Alys acutely. “Where do you want to sit? I am sure, you have many questions.” Nessa watched Alys look at the cushions and then turn to the desk to walk there.

As comfortable as the cushion had been to eat on, Alys didn't think, it was appropriate in this situation. She went to the desk and grabbed a chair to pull it to the opposite side of the map from Nessa. She sat down with her arms resting on the table.

Mystified, Nessa followed Alys' example, finding chairs very uncomfortable and looked at the auburn-haired woman, when she was sitting as well.

For long moments, they just gazed at each, neither of them smiling, but none of them willing to back down either.

Nessa couldn't help but admire the classical beauty in front of her. Wine red lips thin, but expressive. The small straight nose between high cheekbones and icy eyes regarding Nessa coolly. Straight dark eyebrows under a high forehead, that stood for intelligence where Nessa came from. The short hair added an air of mystery to the overall picture. At that moment, Nessa decided to paint Alys, to keep some kind of documentation if you will.

Alys didn't take her eyes off Nessa's blue orbs, which were scanning her own face and were nothing like the day before. When Nessa had first revealed her identity, they had been ice cold, without any emotions showing in them. Now they were the color of the sky in the painting and hinting at feelings hidden deep within.

Lifting a blond eyebrow, Nessa was obviously waiting for Alys' first question, so she started, “Why do you want peace?”

Since she knew, this would only lead somewhere, if she was totally honest, Nessa took a deep breath. “I want to go home,” she stated.

“Why didn't you?” Alys wanted to know.

“What would have happened, if I just left?”

“I'd probably have followed you to get my revenge,” Alys answered, knowing that the truth was vital here.

“I don't want to fight anymore,” Nessa admitted, resigned.

“Why?”

“I am here since I was 15. I haven't seen my home for almost 20 years. I am tired of these constant battles.” Nessa took another deep breath. “I want to live a real life. I want to grow old, without wondering if I survive the next few days. I am just tired of everything.” Nessa knew, she repeated herself, but it was the foremost feeling inside of her.

Nessa longed to see her home again, before she died for nothing in a foreign land. She had no intention of following her father into death, for something, that didn't really concern her. Granted, Alys' father had tried to destroy her home, but as long as she'd had her father, it hadn't really bothered Nessa. Now, without him, her home was all that she had left and she wanted to be there. She yearned for the warmth, the fruits, the animals, the beautiful landscapes and the people.

Alys listened to the open statement, but couldn't understand, what Nessa said, since she had never been away from home. She'd spent her entire life at the castle.

“Why didn't you try to talk to me?” Alys asked.

An evil grin appeared on Nessa's features for a moment, before she smiled. “Would you have talked to me before yesterday?”

Alys thought back to yesterday morning. Had it really only been a day? It felt like a whole lifetime away to Alys now. She had sat on the horse, willing to sacrifice herself, filled with hate and thoughts of revenge. Ready to die at the king's hands. There had been no other thoughts in her mind and if Nessa had tried to approach her, Alys would most likely have killed her.

“No,” Alys conceded, gazing at Nessa. “I would have tried to kill you.”

Nodding, Nessa acknowledged the honest words. “So I saw no other way, but to... capture you. To make you see reason and try to talk to you.”

Alys had to admit, that it did make sense now. The way, Nessa had treated her, made Alys realize, that there truly was no reason for Alys to hate Nessa. The blond woman had been a small child at home, probably frightened to death, when Alys' father and brothers had attacked her home out of greed. Alys' father had told them countless times, that he wanted, what Nessa's father had. That was the only reason to attack Nessa's home. Nessa's father had done nothing to provoke Alys father's attack. Not a single thing.

For the first time in a long time, Alys felt ashamed. She was embarrassed, that she had participated in this war, that was the sole doing of an evil and greedy man. Her father.

“I am sorry,” Alys whispered, unable to meet Nessa's eyes.

In amazement, Nessa watched the cold vanish from those dark gray eyes, slowly. The color changed to an enticing mix of dark gray and blue, which seemed to draw Nessa in like a magnet. Alys' face also changed. The expressions replacing each other could only be described as realization, sorrow and some sort of abashment, which was confirmed by Alys' words.

“For what?” Nessa inquired, curious about the turn of events.

“During all these years, I never stopped to think about what happened. Never questioned my father's actions,” Alys said quietly, her voice even huskier than usual. “Until now... I never doubted, that what I was doing was right.” Alys paused to collect her thoughts, still not looking at Nessa. “I hadn't realized until today, that my father was the one, who started it all. That you have every reason to hate me and I don't have the right judge or damn you.”

“I don't blame you... not even for killing my father,” Nessa said, knowing that it was the truth.

Now, Alys did look up and found only honesty in the face opposite her. “Why?”

“I saw my father kill your little brother,” Nessa revealed. “At the time... I didn't really care... but... now... that I know he was innocent... I regret his death.”

It still hurt to talk about Batair's death, but Alys wanted to know, what Nessa was thinking, what she had seen.

“I was only a few feet away from my father, when your brother fell and lost his helmet and sword,” Nessa reported, avoiding eye contact now. “Your brother asked my father to spare his life. The fighting had ceased around us and everyone was watching. There was an expression of pure hatred and blood lust on my father's face. I've never seen it before and not a single time after.” Nessa shuddered at the memory and was very subdued. “My father lifted his sword high above his head without mercy and split your brother's head in half.” Tears of regret and disgust about what her father had done, rolled down Nessa's cheeks and fell into her lap, dislodging from her eyelashes as she looked down. “I am sorry, I wasn't able to save your brother. It went too fast.”

Alys had seen Batair, when he was brought back to the castle and she had hardly recognized him. She had broken down, but hadn't been able to cry over his death at that time. She wasn't supposed to show any feelings, wasn't allowed to cry at all over Batair's death. It was expected of her to be the brave little soldier, only fulfilling her duty and nothing more.

Unable to look at Nessa, while she spoke, Alys lifted her gaze now and found the beautiful face tear stained and full of sorrow over the death of a stranger. Watching Nessa cry silently, shifted something deep inside of Alys, touched her very core. She realized, that with this woman, there was no need to hold back. That she didn't have to pretend, not to feel anything. That she wouldn't be judged or teased, seen as too weak, if she showed her true feelings.

Alys had cried the day before and Nessa had tried to comfort her even then, after Alys had hurt her. Nessa hadn't laughed or made fun of Alys. There had only been compassion in the blond woman, even after Alys had lashed out at her.

Leaning back in her chair, hands pressed together in her lap, Alys looked down. She felt the tears well up in her eyes, prickling them, her vision blurring as the first fell and then a sob was ripped from her throat. The pain of having lost Batair made a lump grow in her throat and she was soon sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't just cry about the loss of her little brother though, but also her father and older brother, even her mother. Everything had been so pointless. Alys felt alone and lost.

Then there war arms around her, she was pulled against a warm body and gentle hands stroked her shoulder and back.

Hearing Alys sob, made Nessa's heart go out to the other woman and she lifted her eyes to gaze at Alys for a moment. The memory of how she had reacted the day before, when Nessa had tried to soothe her, was still too fresh in her mind.

The tears running down the sad face and more sobs escaping the auburn-haired woman, let Nessa act. Not caring, how Alys would react, Nessa got up and circled the table. She wrapped her arms around the older woman from the side, pulled her against herself and stroked the shaking back and the free shoulder. She felt Alys turn her upper body, so her face was pressed against Nessa's stomach. Tears moistened the fabric of her shirt, but she didn't care. Only the distraught woman in her warms mattered and Nessa gasped, when Alys' arms snaked around her waist.

“I'm sorry, I attacked you. I'm sorry, that I hurt you! I'm sorry about the war,” Alys babbled, her body still wracked with sobs. “I don't want you to go!”

After the last words had left her lips, Alys went rigid and held her breath, not able to understand, why she had said that.

Knowing, that all of this was very new to Alys, Nessa just held the other woman, not reacting to the open words. She was aware, that the wounds of the loss were still very raw for Alys. That in this short time, Nessa had become some kind of anchor for Alys. In spite of her reactions the day before, Alys had realized, that Nessa wouldn't harm her, didn't judge her in any way and only wanted to comfort the other woman.

Alys was afraid, Nessa would push her away for the need she showed, for her words. But the blond woman just held her, kept stroking Alys and she gradually relaxed, started to breathe again. She was still crying, silently now and enjoyed the hands, caressing her back softly.

Taking deep breaths to calm down, Alys inhaled Nessa's exotic scent and eased off slowly.

“Will you let me paint you?” Nessa suddenly asked, following a spur of the moment thought; she preferred Alys to know about her painting.

Alys pulled back, sniffing and wiped her face with her sleeve. She looked up at Nessa, who was gazing back at her with an open expression on the young face.

“I would like to eat something first,” Alys agreed and expected Nessa to send Alys to her tent.

Nessa ordered one of her men to have a meal prepared and again they ate in Nessa's tent, before Alys took a seat on a cushion, so Nessa could paint her.

When Alys started to yawn continuously after a few hours, Nessa led the auburn-haired woman to her bed and closed the curtain, while she got comfortable on a cushion to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 3 chapters....
> 
> It's going a little different, than I thought..... What do you think?
> 
> Kudos and comments, please!


	15. Nessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations...

TRUCE: Day 1, hour 15, minute 33

“Mistress,” Nessa was summoned some time later to her tent entrance and she motioned for Aegis to be quiet, hoping he hadn't woken Alys.

Nessa guided him behind the curtain, where the table with the map was gone now and the cushions lay in its stead. They lay down next to each other, after pulling them close, so they could whisper.

“Where is she?” Aegis wanted to know quietly.

“Sleeping.”

“She isn't in her tent. I checked.”

Nessa motioned with her head at her bed and grinned impishly as they leaned close together.

“Did you...?” He made a lewd gesture and lifted an eyebrow.

Nessa stared at him wide-eyed. “No, we didn't make love...”

“Make love... but do you want to?” he asked tenderly.

“Maybe... one day... if she feels the same way...” Nessa sighed deeply.

Aegis gazed at Nessa with a smile. “I think... when you're able to get through to the real her... she'll fall head over heels in love with you.”

“What makes you say that?” Nessa asked shyly.

“You are irresistible,” he teased and then became serious. “After the way, we hauled her in yesterday, I didn't expect her to spend most of her time in your tent. I thought, you'd be fighting with each other constantly.” He studied Nessa's face curiously. “What happened?”

“She approached me slowly this morning, where I had expected her to... I don't know, barge in or something. She complimented me on the painting. Then we sat down,” Nessa recounted. “She asked, why I wanted peace and I gave her an honest answer. I thought, we would fight then... because I had captured her... but... something changed in her. She apologized and told me, that she realized, how wrong all this was. That she understood, I had reason to hate her for killing my father, not her.” Nessa was close to tears. “I don't hate her... on the contrary... she was a victim in all this, just like me.” Nessa was quiet for some time to calm down and Aegis watched her with eagle eyes. “I told her, that I watched her little brother die and she started to cry. At first... I held back, afraid she would strike out again. But I couldn't stand it... to see and hear her cry heart-breakingly... I hugged her and she... returned it!” Joy was obvious on Nessa's face at the statement. “She apologized again and then... she said, she doesn't want me to go!”

Aegis had hoped, that Alys would one day make Nessa happy, but he hadn't expected it to happen so soon. “I am happy for you, my little daughter.”

At the last three words, Nessa perked her ears up with a curious smile. “Aegis?”

“You have to know, that your father loved your mother dearly and he was devastated, when she died giving birth to you,” Aegis started to explain. “I met your father, when we were four years old and he visited the estate with his parents. For ten years, we saw each other a few times a year. We were friends ever since that first day and I decided to ask him to become his confidant. I knew, I couldn't stand to see him only every few months anymore and he agreed.” Judging from Aegis' expression, it had been a happy time for him. “We spent every free moment with each other... We were 16, when your grandparents were killed by bandits on one of their many trips. He turned to me for solace during that hard time. We... made love... for the first time, five months after his parents had died. We were in a relationship, until your father died ten years ago. I miss him terribly.” Tears shimmered in the strong man's eyes. “So... yes, I see you as my daughter. Your mother knew and accepted it.”

“Aegis, I had no idea!” Nessa was delighted. “Why didn't either of you ever say anything? You hid your love from me.”

Nessa was on one hand disappointed, that she hadn't known, while her father had been alive. But on the other hand, she was happy for him, that he had known true, unconditional love most of his life.

“We didn't want to influence you in “the wrong” way,” Aegis said, emphasizing the two words with his hands, smiling at Nessa lovingly. “But now... that you're in love with a woman... without our influence... I thought, it was a good time to share it.”

“I am happy, my father had you by his side.”

“And I am happy, we have you. You're the image of your mother. I always reminded him to treat you with love and respect. I am proud of the wonderful woman, you've become.” Aegis smiled and winked. “I hope, you'll find happiness with Alys some day.”

They had stopped whispering long before Nessa started with her report of the day's events. Aegis was aware of the figure behind the curtain. He hoped, that Alys would make good use of the information one day. He really wanted to see Nessa happy and it seemed, Alys was the person to aid her in that.

“By the way... we'll be spending a lot more time together,” Nessa remarked with a big grin.

“How so?” Aegis asked curiously.

“I am painting Alys,” she revealed impishly. “I can look at her as long as I want!”

“Lucky girl!” he exclaimed. “But keep in mind... she doesn't know what's happening to her at the moment. From what we've seen, she kept all her feelings and emotions bottled up. She has to learn to express them. She has to allow herself to feel, whatever she is feeling.. give her the time to find herself, before you do anything.”

“Thank you for the advice, Aegis. I will,” Nessa stated, smiling. “Father...”

Aegis smiled lovingly at Nessa. “I should make my rounds now. Call me, if you need anything and you should take care of your guest.”

They got up, embraced and Nessa placed a tender kiss on Aegis cheek, before she led him to the entrance.

Aegis had seen Alys step back as soon as they got up and he left with a knowing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	16. Alys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eavesdropping....

TRUCE: Day 1, hour 15, minute 33

Alys woke from the call at the entrance and followed them to the other room as soon as they were inside. She wasn't able to hear a word at first, but saw the gesture, the man made with his hands and her eyes widened. Her older brothers used to make it a lot, when they were talking about women and thought, she wasn't paying attention.

The answer from Nessa made Alys hold her breath. **'Love...'**

Not sure, if the man was aware of her presence, Alys listened to his inquiry and was anxious about Nessa's answer. **'Nessa loves me?'** was all, Alys could think for a few moments at the other woman's response, until she had regained her composure. **'Nessa is in love with ME? Why? I scratched her. I hurt her... Why does she love me?'**

Alys couldn't help but wonder, why the man encouraged Nessa to find love in Alys. She was so damn screwed up, that she didn't know, what was going on with her. Alys didn't know, how to feel, what to do, what to make of all of these feelings, welling up inside of her. Feelings, she had never before experienced in her entire life. Feelings, she wasn't able to identify at the moment. 

The shyness in Nessa's voice at the next question was totally lost on Alys for those reasons, but the answer from the man stirred something new in Alys. **'Is he sexually interested in Nessa?'** The thought left an unpleasant feeling in the pit of Alys' stomach. 

To be honest with herself, Alys had to admit, that she'd intended to be difficult, to fight with Nessa, challenge her and keep her on her toes as long as possible. But after the haircut, taking care of each others wounds and the wonderful meal they'd shared, all fight had left Alys. Even then, she had realized, that Nessa was not a threat to her, that the other woman truly wanted peace between them. Alys wasn't able to deny, that in this short time, she'd come to appreciate Nessa's openness, her honesty. 

It was interesting for Alys to hear the events of the day from Nessa's point of view. Once again, Alys was amazed at Nessa's honesty and admired the younger woman for it. To hear Nessa repeat, that she didn't hate Alys and indirectly admitting, that she loved her, brought tears to her eyes and they fell silently. In spite of the fact, that Nessa had expected Alys to hurt her again, the blond woman had taken the chance and comforted Alys once more. Alys was glad, that she'd been too emotional to push Nessa away, instead grateful for her support, the kindness and strength. With disbelief, Alys listened to Nessa's joy, that Alys had returned the hug and that she didn't want Nessa to leave. For some unfathomable reason, Nessa seemed to feel the same way and it made Alys cry even more. 

**'So, they don't have a sexual relationship?'** Alys thought, hearing him call Nessa his daughter.

**'Is Nessa irresistible?'** Alys asked herself and decided to think about it more, when she had the time. **'He is happy, that Nessa “has” me....?!'** Alys had no idea, what to make of all of this.

Curious about the story, Aegis was telling now, Alys listened intently. His choice of words hinted at deeper feelings for Nessa's father and she was surprised, that they had been returned. Nessa's father and Aegis had been in love, which explained, why he was happy for Nessa now. That Nessa's mother knew about the relationship and approved of it, was no small surprise for Alys. In a way, she understood, why they hadn't told Nessa. 

Alys wasn't sure, how her family would have reacted, if they'd known, that Alys had the opportunity to become involved with a woman. The way, her siblings and father had talked about women, even in her presence, suggested that they would hardly have accepted it. 

They'd both lost their mother and still, Nessa was so very different from Alys. Nessa's father had shown her love and support, where Alys only had felt inadequate and suppressed her feelings to be accepted. Nessa's family was proud of her, while Alys had never heard a kind word, except maybe from Batair sometimes. Nessa was told to be happy with Alys and Alys didn't even understand, what happiness was, because she'd never felt anything but hate and despair. 

**'Why does Nessa want to look at ME? What does she see in me?'** Alys was at a loss and frowned mightily at Aegis' exclamation. 

In the next moment, Aegis gave the explanation for everything, that was going on with Alys. So, he did know, she was there. There was no other reason, why he should have said, what he did. Alys needed time to find herself. Though she didn't really know, what it meant, it did make sense in a way. 

**'Father...'**

Alys didn't know, what to think, what to feel, what to do and she hurried back to the bed, when Nessa and Aegis got up. 

Overwhelmed by everything she had learned, Alys buried her face in a pillow and started to cry unrestrainedly. It was all too much to grasp and soon, sleep claimed her again. This time, she wasn't disturbed and slept soundly for the first time in a very long time. 


	17. Nessa & Alys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations...

TRUCE: Day 1, hour 16, minute 44

Reluctant to wake Alys, Nessa had two plates with food prepared. One she ate, before she joined Alys in bed, the other was covered for Alys, if she woke during the night, since lunch was the last time, she'd eaten.

The round bed was big enough, so she wouldn't crowd Alys and Nessa took the time to study the peaceful woman in the dim light.

Alys was lying on her side, facing Nessa, head on a pillow. One hand was tucked under her head, the other lay sprawled on the bed in front of Alys. With one leg stretched and the other bent, Alys seemed to be very comfortable. A slight puffiness and redness around the eyes showed, that Alys had been crying recently. Nessa let her eyes roam the beautiful face, the slender, but still so very feminine body and came to rest at the hand on the bed between them.

The long fingers were elegant, with pronounced joints and Nessa knew, that Alys was able to wield a sword with them expertly. The long nails had caused the wounds at Nessa's cheek and neck and still, she yearned to take that hand into hers and hold it tightly. She wanted to feel that hand and its counterpart against her skin, wanted them, wanted Alys to caress her body.

Slowly, with her eyes focused on Alys and in a similar position, Nessa drifted off to sleep.

Alys woke from her stomach clenching in hunger and announcing itself with a full peal. Opening her eyes, she was disoriented for a moment, until they settled on the sleeping form across from her. Nessa's face was hard to make out in the low light of night, though there seemed to be a fire burning outside.

In spite of her hunger, Alys couldn't help, but just gaze at the beautiful woman in front of her for a while. The conversation, Nessa had had with Aegis played back in Alys' mind and she started to analyze, what had been said.

The first thing, that came to Alys' mind, was the declaration, that Nessa was irresistible. Alys had to concede, that there must be truth to the statement. Why else was she lying here, in one bed with her opponent. She really had wanted to make it difficult, but the way Nessa had treated Alys, made it impossible. The kindness in the other woman, in the face of someone, who had hurt her, was unbelievable. Alys couldn't resist the possibility to get to know Nessa better, didn't want to resist it.

Alys watched Nessa sleep peacefully, obviously unconcerned about Alys' presence or she wouldn't be this relaxed.

Before Alys could think anything further, her stomach clenched and protested loudly once again. Careful not to wake Nessa, Alys sat up, but her eyes returned to the sleeping beauty next to her of their own accord as it seemed.

The young face was beyond relaxed, the comfortable position showed, that Nessa trusted Alys even in her sleep. The long braid rested over the upper shoulder and fell onto the bed in front of her face.

Sighing softly, Alys moved to the edge of the bed, but stopped, when she heard movement behind herself.

“Alys?” Nessa mumbled sleepily, lifting her head. “What's wrong?”

Alys had to smile at the sleepy woman. “Nothing. I'm just hungry.”

Nessa sat up as well and left the bed; she was back in a moment with a covered plate and sat down. She placed it on the bed between them, taking the lid off, before she yawned widely and then set the cover down.

“Enjoy,” Nessa invited with a smile and watched Alys take a piece of the fluffy bread to bite into it with enjoyment.

Knowing, that Nessa would probably appreciate it, if Alys was as honest as Nessa was and feeling uncomfortable to keep the truth from the younger woman, Alys decided to tell Nessa about her eavesdropping.

“I heard your conversation with Aegis,” Alys confessed, lowering her hands to her lap as she swallowed her bite and gazed at the half-eaten bread. “Aegis knew I was there.”

Going over the conversation in her head, Nessa wasn't angry or upset with Alys, since she had only followed her instincts, which was a good thing. There was only one fact, Alys hadn't known about and Nessa wasn't sure, how to act around Alys now, that the auburn-haired woman knew, that Nessa was in love with her.

“Thoughts?” Nessa asked, gazing at Alys, who didn't make eye contact.

“Why do you want to look at me? What do you see in me?” Alys asked in a small voice, though there were other things on her mind, but they could wait. “I mean... I am totally screwed up. I have short hair like a man... I don't know, what to feel... I don't know anything right now.”

Nessa pushed the plate out of the way, so she could move closer to Alys and their thighs touched, when Nessa was sitting next to Alys. She took the bread from Alys' hand and put it back on the plate, before gazing at the older woman again. Lifting one hand, Nessa cupped Alys' chin to lift her face and turn it, so Alys was looking at Nessa.

In the dim light, Nessa wasn't able to see the color of Alys' eyes, but they had stayed that enticing dark gray and blue, while Nessa had started to paint her.

Taking a leap of faith and a deep breath, Nessa smiled as she began, “I want to look at you, because I love you. To me, you are the most beautiful woman, I have ever seen. I don't care about your haircut. It looks good on you. It brings out your high cheekbones. I want to look at you to memorize every little detail about you. Like your strong chin,” Nessa said quietly, stroking said chin with her thumb now. “Your perfect wine-red lips.” Nessa's thumb traced these lips tenderly. “Your pronounced cupid's bow, your small, slightly upturned nose, your cheeks and cheekbones, your impressive eyes, your eyebrows and high forehead.” What Nessa mentioned, she touched and watched Alys' eyes well up.

Alys was hardly able to believe her own ears, those impossible words and she felt the touch of Nessa's hand and thumb acutely as they followed the younger woman's description. With trembling lips, Alys saw, that the cool expression from when they had met, was replaced by warmth, kindness and something, Alys could only assume was love. Tears started to from in her eyes and blurred her vision of Nessa's beautiful face.

Nessa now covered Alys' cheek with her palm, stroking the scar with her thumb. “I see in you, Alys, Queen of Ursa, a beautiful, strong... yet vulnerable, passionate woman, who is not afraid to explore and show her feelings.” Nessa watched the first tears fall and brushed them away with her thumb. “I see in you an honest woman, who was corrupted by war and false assumptions, but who is willing to admit, that she has made mistakes and rectify them. I see in you a thoughtful woman, who was pulled from her life abruptly, but doesn't lash out. Instead you listen and want to make right, what went wrong.” Nessa grinned at the snort and continued, “I see in you a woman with impeccable manners, who is well-educated and has above average language skills.”

Blinking several times to clear her vision, the tears still rolled down her cheeks, as Alys gazed into Nessa's eyes. She smiled, what she hoped, was a genuine smile and watched Nessa's eyes widen.

“I want to look at you and see this smile, that makes you even more beautiful, that makes your lips lush and full,” Nessa whispered in awe. “That makes your gray-blue eyes sparkle with emotions, I want to explore with you.”

Alys had the urge to look away, to hide, but Nessa didn't allow it with a soft, warm and oh so strong hand at Alys' cheek.

“I see in you the innocent girl you once were, who has seen and done unimaginable things. The girl, that grew up, without a loving mother. The girl, who didn't have a chance or a choice, because she was raised by a tyrant and his sons to act like a boy. The girl, who was denied and never learned to express her feelings, but is now starting to allow them.” Nessa took a deep breath. “This is what I see in you. Why I want to look at you, Alys. And there's so much more, I'm sure I'll discover with time.”

Unable to grasp the situation fully or to know what to feel or say, Alys sat there with trembling lips and tears blurring her sight once more as she just looked at Nessa. They knew each other for two days and Nessa had seen all this in Alys? How was that possible? A sob suddenly escaped Alys and she closed her eyes to get away from Nessa's intense gaze, that stirred feelings and emotions in Alys, she didn't understand right now.

“Can you, please, hold me?” Alys whispered with a lump in her throat.

Letting go of Alys' cheek, Nessa turned, so one of her legs was bent on the bed, leaning against Alys' side and the other half dangling off the bed. She pulled Alys close, until Nessa had both arms around Alys' neck and the older woman's hands came to rest on Nessa's hips. Alys' head rested on one of Nessa's shoulders and Nessa cupped the back of Alys' head with one hand, tangling her fingers in the soft, short hair. Nessa's other hand stroked Alys' back soothingly as the auburn-haired woman sobbed again.

Nessa couldn't believe, she was holding Alys the second time in one day and closed her eyes as she pressed Alys tighter against herself. It felt incredibly good to have Alys in her arms and Nessa was awed, that Alys let her hold her in this vulnerable state. Her love for Alys warmed Nessa from the inside out and tears of joy and happiness started to stream down Nessa's cheeks.

Alys felt save and warm in Nessa's arms as she let free rein to her tears and pulled Nessa closer with her arms around the blond woman's back once more.

With time, Nessa felt her legs go numb in this uncomfortable position and she wanted to pull back, but Alys held her tight, obviously unwilling to let go. “Ssssssssshhh... it's all right. I'm not going anywhere,” Nessa whispered. “I just want to find a more comfortable position.”

“Will you send me to the tent to sleep there?” Alys asked quietly in her husky voice.

The careful question almost broke Nessa's heart. “You don't have to go back to that tent anymore, if you don't want to,” Nessa answered in a low voice, swallowing from the effect, Alys' wonderfully throaty voice had on her.

“Laying down would be comfortable,” Alys suggested hopefully. “At least as comfortable as it can get, while wearing a bra.”

“Come with me,” Nessa said, extracting herself from Alys and got up, pulling the smaller woman after herself by a hand.

Nessa turned the light in a lamp higher, that was hanging next to the entrance and took it with her to the wardrobe. Coming to a halt, she pulled a thick white curtain back and gestured for Alys to choose from a fine assortment of sleepwear. With satisfaction, Nessa watched Alys select shorts and a t-shirt, made of a light material. Together, they went back to the bed, where Nessa put the lamp down.

“I don't want to change on my own,” Alys admitted as Nessa fetched her sleepwear from under a pillow.

“Then let's change right here together,” Nessa said and they started to undress side by side.

Nessa was tempted to ogle Alys, but refrained from it, since she didn't want Alys to feel hard-pressed by her. Before Nessa put the food away, Alys took the rest of the bread to eat it and then they moved onto the bed, taking the lamp with them.

They took a large pillow and lay down on their sides, facing each other. Very slowly, they moved in, wrapping various limbs around and under each other, until they were both comfortably lying in the other woman's arms.

Alys had never before in her life felt this good, lying in this incredible woman's arms and just gazing into the young face. Tears welled up in her eyes and she buried her face at Nessa's cheek, moistening the soft skin. Though she didn't know, what she felt at the moment, Alys didn't want to let go of this kind, honest and strong human being ever again.

Nessa felt humbled, seeing that this strong woman didn't hesitate to search for comfort in Nessa, when she needed it. And Nessa gave it willingly, since she wanted Alys to feel save and learn, that she could rely on Nessa, whenever she needed her. Nessa vowed to never let Alys down, be there for her during this hard time and beyond. Pulling Alys even closer, when she started to cry, Nessa stroked the strong back soothingly and wrapped her leg tighter around Alys'.

“Ssssssssshhh... I've got you,” Nessa whispered into a conveniently close ear, which made Alys shiver and tighten her hold.

“I don't want to go back to the castle,” Alys murmured into Nessa's ear, her voice even huskier from crying.

“Why not?” Nessa asked quietly, shivering from that voice.

“Because... what I have here,” Alys answered haltingly and squeezed Nessa for emphasis. “Is... a million times... better, than... what I ever.... had back there.”

“But you're only here for two days,” Nessa made to protest, though she was delighted about Alys' words of course.

Alys moved back, so she could gaze at Nessa. “And during these short two days, you've shown me more kindness, honesty and openness, than I ever experienced before. You comforted me, even after I attacked you. You listen to everything I have to say, unlike anyone else I've ever met. You showed me, that I can be a whole person, what I can be, if I only allow it. With you, I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not. I can explore and accept my feelings and emotions, without feeling inadequate or be afraid to show them. You let me feel weak, but... I'm not afraid, because you are there to hold me. I can be myself and you don't think any the less of me... in contrast to how it was so far in my life... I don't ever want to lose that... I don't want to lose YOU!”

“I don't want to lose you either, my Queen... Queen of my heart,” Nessa whispered and placed a tender kiss on Alys' closest cheek with a bright smile.

“Queen of my heart...,” Alys echoed quietly and leaned her cheek against Nessa's again to tighten the embrace, squeezing her eyes shut.

After only two days of knowing Nessa, Alys was willing to leave everything she knew behind and stay at Nessa's side, start a new life with her. Alys could hardly believe, what went through her own mind, but it was what she wanted. She decided to make it final.

“Will you help me to write a document, a contract if you will, that states I will resign as Queen of Ursa and that also guarantees, that the Kingdom of Ursa can't ever attack the Kingdom of Arabad again?” Alys wanted to know, anxious about Nessa's answer.

Nessa couldn't believe her own ears and squeezed Alys tightly for a moment. Nessa was full of joy and happiness about this unexpected turn of events and would of course love to help Alys. But something told Nessa to be cautious, that Alys might be grateful right now and think, that it was the right thing to do. The other woman was unaccustomed to it all and might regret her rash actions later. So Nessa decided to be the voice of reason.

“I will help you under one condition,” Nessa said and they pulled back to gaze at each other.

Alys gave a small smile. “Name it.”

“I want you to wait for three months, before you deliver the documents to the castle,” Nessa revealed, watching Alys attentively.

“Three months? But why?” Alys was close to tears again.

Why would Nessa want to wait that long? Had Alys been assuming too much? Alys just wanted to be with Nessa and didn't care about anything else.

“You said it yourself, you don't know anything right now,” Nessa started to explain, hoping Alys would understand. “I couldn't stand it, if you opted for something now, only to be sorry for it later, when you know how you feel, what you really want.” Nessa hasten to assure, when Alys made to speak. “Don't get me wrong. I want you by my side. I would LOVE to have you by my side. But I need you to be there for the right reasons. I don't want you to hate me for the rest of your life, because of some hasty actions, that I didn't prevent.” Nessa took a deep breath and searched Alys' face.

“This is, what I meant... you listen to me and let me be myself, make my own decisions,” Alys whispered hoarsely, crying silently. “Yes, I will wait for three months.”

“Thank you, Alys,” Nessa whispered. “You'll see... three months will fly by.”

Alys yawned and hid her face at Nessa's neck, pulling the blond woman close again. Three months could be an awfully long time, but by Nessa's side, Alys would overcome them easily.

“Sleep now, Alys,” Nessa said quietly and rubbed Alys' back again. “I'll be right here, when you wake up.”

“Night, Nessa,” Alys mumbled drowsily and was asleep in the next moment.

Nessa was tired, but she was too happy to have Alys in her arms to sleep right away. Savoring the feeling of the warm body against herself, Nessa inhaled Alys' unique scent and reveled in the feelings it stirred in her. Thinking about their decision and knowing, it was the right thing to do, Nessa calmed down slowly and drifted into happy dreams.

Waking with the first light of day, Nessa stretched lazily as much as possible with the warm body against her side and felt hot skin at her chest, at her breast to be exact. Lifting an eyebrow, Nessa took in their position. She shivered as she realized, that one of Alys' hands had sneaked underneath Nessa's silky top and was cupping one of Nessa's breasts tenderly. Alys was sleeping soundly, face relaxed, head cushioned on Nessa's shoulder, leaning against Nessa's side and one of her legs resting over Nessa's, who was lying on her back.

Of course, Nessa didn't mind the contact, on the contrary and she was curious, how Alys would react, what she would say to their sleeping arrangements. The soft, warm hand against her skin felt heavenly to Nessa and she lay there, enjoying the innocent touch immensely.

It didn't take long, until Alys stirred, opening sleepy eyes to look directly at Nessa and a beautiful smile appeared on the classical features, which Nessa returned tenderly.

Gazing at Nessa, Alys suddenly noticed, that her hand was holding Nessa's breast without any fabric impeding the touch and swallowed at the discovery, though Nessa didn't seem to be concerned or mind. The hand resting at Alys' back, since Nessa's arm was trapped under Alys, now moved down, until it found the hem of Alys' top. Stroking back up again, Nessa soon touched hot skin and pressed her warm hand against Alys' back, making Alys shiver.

“Mmmmmmmmm... that feels good,” Alys murmured huskily.

“That's what I feel as well so... don't hesitate to touch me, when you feel like it or need it,” Nessa whispered. “I don't want us to make love... yet... but I want you to know, that I enjoy your touch as long as you feel comfortable with it.”

Unable to resist the question, Alys had to know, “Has anyone ever touched you like this?”

Smiling lovingly, Nessa answered honestly, “No, I have never made love with anyone... and no one but you ever will.”

“Me neither,” Alys confessed and added throatily. “And I want you to be my first and only lover.” She squeezed Nessa's breast tenderly for a moment and then sprawled her hand on Nessa's torso between her breasts to feel the warm skin and strong heartbeat. “There isn't much, I know or am sure of right now, but one thing I can say with certainty: … I am yours... I belong with you.”

Tears welled up in Nessa's eyes and she pressed her lips against Alys' high forehead. “And I with you...,” she mumbled, before renewing the contact.

They enjoyed this closeness for another while, before getting up to have breakfast together. When they were finished, they started with the first drafts of the contracts and peace treaty. With their heads too full of too many thoughts, Nessa suggested, she continue with her painting of Alys and the auburn-haired woman agreed gladly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right.... Another chapter finished....
> 
> It's going in a whole different direction, than I'd initally intended, but.... well, that's how stories go :D
> 
> Please, tell me, what you think!


	18. Nessa & Alys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings....

**TRUCE: Day 10, hour 8, minute 17**

During the next eight days, Nessa and Alys had long conversations in which Nessa helped Alys understand, what the older woman was feeling about her past, her family, the war, all the things, that had happened to her. They also talked about the questions, Alys had had during their very first meeting. About the fact, that Alys thought, Nessa should have stayed at home, where she would have been save. Nessa pointed out, that they never would have met, if she'd stayed there and that she would have never seen her father again.

They also made progress with the contracts and discussed, what to put in to make it crystal clear for everyone and how to formulate the peace treaty.

Alys wasn't a prisoner anymore, but allowed to go where ever she wanted, to do whatever she felt like, though she spent most of her time in Nessa's company of course.

Everyday Alys posed for Nessa's painting for a few hours and both women enjoyed the quiet time immensely. Though Alys begged to see the painting, Nessa insisted she wait, until it was finished and Alys grudgingly agreed.

They slept in the same bed every night, holding each other and woke in each others arms every morning. They were both allowed to touch the other woman as long as they didn't make love and so far it only consisted of contact of skin on skin and partial nudity. Nessa persisted, that they not kiss, until Alys was absolutely sure, what she felt for Nessa. It would break Nessa's heart, if they kissed and Alys only wanted friendship in the end or it was only out of gratitude on Alys' part.

Alys felt confused most of the time, crying a lot and being comforted by Nessa. All these new feelings and emotions budding inside of Alys were often too much to bear, so she stopped what she was doing, be it reading, writing, posing or whatever, she sat down and let free rein to her tears.

Alys had also started to exchange messages with the castle, so they could begin the process of finding a new king. Because no matter, what Alys felt for Nessa, she knew without the shadow of a doubt, that under no circumstances would she return to the castle. Though her family was dead, she still had to act as a man and after her time with Nessa and the freedom of expressing herself, she wasn't able to return to her old life. For nothing in the world, would she give up her place by Nessa's side as an equal anymore. The feeling of being accepted for who she was, was too good to abandon.

Nessa enjoyed having an equal by her side as well, someone she could talk to without thinking about how to phrase a sentence, so it was correct from a queen to her subject. She enjoyed the conversations with Alys, the discussions, the painting, their meals, just sharing everything with Alys. Her love for Alys grew every day and she loved to sleep in her arms.

In the morning of day 10 of their truce, Alys was restless and left the bed, without waking Nessa to get dressed. She walked through the camp, until she reached the cliff to gaze at her former home in the distance. It was a cloudy day, very cold, so Alys wrapped her jacket tighter around herself as her eyes were fixed on the lights flickering behind many windows to keep the twilight at bay.

Thinking back to the first conscious memories she had, Alys remembered days filled with anguish, when her older brothers had teased her about crying, because she had a bruise. They'd told her, not to be such a girl and that the tears made her look ugly. She had soon learned to suppress everything, her brothers could make fun of her with and in the same process stopped laughing, since there was no place and time for mirth anymore. Instead, she'd learned to fight, had studied, read and wrote to be as good as her brothers or better, though they were 8 and 10 years her seniors.

Alys now wiped at her tears angrily, knowing that her brothers had been wrong to treat her like this. It hurt like hell to think about it. Wondering, why her brothers had done this to her, Alys' eyes were unfocused as she was lost in thoughts of the past. After a while, she let free rein to the tears, closing her eyes to shut out the images bombarding her, which didn't help of course. Images of Batair crying, running away so their brothers couldn't tease him. Images of herself, bearing everything her brothers and father demanded of her time and time again. Of her family having good times, laughing, bantering among each other, just enjoying themselves, while Alys watched, detached, as if it hadn't been her life.

When she opened her eyes, Nessa was standing next to her, jacket wrapped tight around herself as she looked out at the castle with cold eyes.

Nessa woke to an empty bed, got dressed and went to the cliff, where Alys sometimes stood to think about her past. Alys' eyes were closed and she was crying, when Nessa arrived, so she just waited, until Alys would see her.

Knowing, what Alys had had to endure in these walls, hate welled up in Nessa at the sight and she knew, it showed on her face. As soon as Alys turned her head her way, Nessa smiled at the smaller woman and moved closer, but tried not to crowd her, if she needed space.

The transformation from cold gaze to warm smile as Nessa looked at Alys was like a miracle and Alys didn't hesitate to move in front of Nessa, so her back was to the castle. Wrapping her arms around Nessa, Alys rested her head at the other woman's shoulder and cried unrestrainedly.

Wrapping the auburn-haired woman in a warm embrace, Nessa held her close and inwardly cursed everyone, who was responsible for Alys' suffering.

“Do you think, my tears make me look ugly?” Alys asked faintly, sobs wracking her body.

Nessa pushed one hand into Alys' hair to guide her head in front of her, cupping her cheeks with both hands to look at the tear-stained face with a loving smile. “No, I think, they make you look strong, because you can accept them as a part of who you are. In my eyes... they make you look beautiful,” Nessa said, stroking Alys' cheeks with both thumbs tenderly. “Don't you give a damn about what your family used to say. I love everything about you, including your tears.”

Alys wanted to believe Nessa, but what she had grown up to hear and experience, still sat too deep and it would take time to overcome it. Having Nessa here with her, gazing at Alys warmly, while Alys was crying, helped though. Nessa always seemed to find the right words and it felt good to know.

Recently, Alys had started to nice a warm glow in the pit of her stomach, filling her chest, suffusing her entire body with heat, combined with the feeling of a legion of butterflies taking flight in her belly, whenever she saw Nessa, when she was with her, close to her like this or when Alys was just thinking about her. The other woman was never far from her thoughts. Whatever horrible things Alys contemplated, Nessa was always there, even if it was just in the back of her mind.

“Let's go inside. It's too cold out here and I am hungry,” Nessa said, still holding Alys' face and smiling at the older woman lovingly.

Nodding and shuddering, Alys agreed gladly, though she felt anything but cold, when she was with Nessa.

Hand in hand, they went back to the tent, where it was warm and they sat down to a lush breakfast as had become usual for them. Though now they didn't sit opposite each other anymore, but next to the other woman to talk quietly and enjoy the food together.

Nessa relished their meals together, when they would sit or lay close and she could look at Alys, while she was savoring the food, which was pure eroticism. At the moment, Alys was eating a grapefruit she had peeled and taken out the segments. A segment in hand, she stripped off the small skin and then took the pulp of the fruit into her mouth to suckle the last bit from the rind. Nessa watched Alys do that a couple of times and then looked away to get her overactive libido under control. She sipped from her orange juice to help calm her down.

When Alys grabbed a moist towel to wipe her sticky mouth and chin as well as her hands, Nessa dared to look at her again.

“I have another question,” Alys opened one of their conversations as had become a habit between them over the past few days during breakfast; the day before, Alys had asked about gratitude.

“By all means,” Nessa invited with an indulgent smile and was very curious what the topic would be today.

Alys smiled at Nessa and watched the younger woman intently. “What does love feel like? How do you know, that you're in love?”

Nessa swallowed convulsively a few times and lifted an eyebrow at Alys, the smile vanishing from her face. She hadn't expected this question for another few weeks at least and was slightly at a loss for words.

Seeing Nessa's reaction, Alys regretted her blunt inquiry and took a step back, verbally. “I'm sorry. It's all right, if you can't or don't want to answer. Maybe another time.”

Since Nessa didn't want Alys to feel awkward with any question and that she could ask anything, she shook her head. “No.... I want to answer, but I can only tell you about my own experience, if that's all right for you.”

“Yes, please,” Alys agreed eagerly and gazed at Nessa, turning on the cushion, so she was facing Alys fully.

Trying to gather her thoughts, Nessa took another drink from her juice. “My love for you fills my whole body with warmth, but it's most intense... here.” Nessa lifted a hand and placed it on her chest with a warm smile. “My stomach feels as if millions of butterflies hatch and take flight simultaneously. My love for you makes me just happy!” Nessa started with her explanation. “When I see you, I can't help but smile. When you smile, my insides turn to jelly. I can hardly stand upright and I can't stop looking at you, because it makes you even more beautiful, than you already are to me.” Nessa was pleased, that Alys was smiling at her and she was glad, she was sitting.

Alys had suspected something like this and didn't take her eyes off of Nessa, who was smiling warmly, lovingly at Alys.

“When I hear your voice, shivers are running up and down my spine. Goosebumps rise all over my body as the husky timbre and warmth wrap themselves around my heart like a soft blanket.”

“I had no idea,” Alys husked and watched Nessa shiver, the small hair at Nessa's arms stand at attention.

“I'm glad you do now,” Nessa said in a low voice, whereupon Alys closed her eyes with a sensual smile, that made her lips so much fuller.

The small pieces, Alys hadn't known of, started to come together and make perfect sense to her suddenly. “Go on, please,” she prompted absentmindedly and looked at Nessa again.

**'Is it possible?'** Nessa thought to herself and observed Alys more closely. “I find myself gazing at you, whenever I can. I can't get enough of it... of you. I could look at you 24/7 and it still wouldn't be enough. At the same time, I can't... I don't want to stop thinking about you. You're my first thought in the morning and my last, before I fall asleep. When I think of you, it's like you're right there with me and I feel a lot better again, until I am with you.” The next part was difficult and Nessa swallowed a few times, while Alys waited patiently with a warm smile on her beautiful face. “When I think of you, I often imagine, what it would be like, if you returned my feelings. What... I would like to do with you... if we made love... and what you... could do with me... I can't imagine my life without you anymore. I also dream about you a lot...” Nessa's thoughts were disjointed and she took a deep breath to get them into some semblance of an order.

Tears welled up in Alys' eyes at the similarity of how often she was thinking about Nessa and that she seemed to be in love with the beautiful woman. Alys was hardly able to grasp it. Not knowing, what had been going on with her, Alys hadn't fantasized, but suddenly she felt like wrapping her arms around Nessa and kissing her. Her eyes darted to Nessa's mouth, tracing the full lips and subconsciously licked her own.

With wide eyes, Nessa watched Alys' now dark blue eyes start to shimmer with tears and deep emotions. She had to swallow, when a hungry expression appeared on Alys' face and the older woman licked her lips, while gazing at Nessa's mouth.

**'Oh, goddess... yes! I can't believe, this is really happening....'** Nessa cleared her throat and was close to tears herself, which was obvious in her hoarse voice. “I woke earlier and when you weren't there, I missed you terribly. I had to find you immediately. When I saw you on the cliff, I calmed down instantly, because I knew you were all right. As soon as I saw your tears, I wanted to protect you from your memories. I wish... I could make everything all right for you...” Knowing, she was wandering from the subject, Nessa stopped abruptly. “Sorry...”

“Don't be,” Alys said hastily and took Nessa's hands in hers as she moved closer to the blond woman.

“When we touch...” Nessa gazed at their hands. “I am excited and totally calm at the same time. I feel whole, when I'm in your arms and I wish to never let go of you again. I wish, we could become one, so I could be with you forever. Your scent is intoxicating and I could drown in it... in you... gladly and die a happy woman.” Lifting her eyes again, Nessa found tears running down Alys' cheeks, the unbelievably dark blue eyes filled with love. “I think, everything you do and say is pure eroticism like when you ate the grapefruit just now... I had to look away or I wouldn't have been able to hold back any longer. I would have had to ravage you... to make you mine.” Nessa entwined her fingers with Alys'. “But I don't just want to make love to you... I want to make you happy, make you feel joy, make you feel loved... I want to know everything about you. I would do anything to undo your past and make you whole again!” **'I didn't know, your eyes could be such a deep blue.'** “I want to get lost in your blue eyes.”

At that, Alys frowned and raised both eyebrows. “My eyes are gray.”

“Not anymore,” Nessa remarked with an amused smile. “Take a look.”

In one fluid motion, Alys got up without letting go of Nessa's hands and helped the taller woman up as well. Together, they went to the mirror in the bathroom. Nessa put her hands on Alys' hips from behind as the auburn-haired woman came to a halt.

Leaning in, Alys studied her eyes intently only to gasp as she saw their unexpected color. She had only ever seen her eyes in various shades of gray and had no idea, they could have this hue. They were a very dark blue, reminding Alys of a beautiful evening sky. They were sparkling with emotions, she'd never experienced before.

Moving back, Alys found Nessa's reflection behind her and she was mesmerized by the picture, they offered together. She found, they were a beautiful contrast to each other, Nessa light and Alys dark, but not in a bad way.

A lump suddenly formed in Alys' throat as she gazed at Nessa, her eyes roaming the beautiful young face. They came to rest at the three gashes on Nessa's left cheek, which had healed by now, but were still showing.

Watching Alys, Nessa smiled lovingly at the gasp and couldn't help but admire their combined reflection. They complimented each other nicely as she thought. She swallowed, when Alys looked at her seriously.

Slowly, Alys turned and lifted her arms to wrap them around Nessa's neck, when she was facing the blond woman. Nessa's hands came to rest on Alys' hips.

“There is something, you didn't mention in your answer,” Alys husked, locking eyes with Nessa, who was shivering.

“What's that?” Nessa asked in a throaty voice, her breathing coming in short bursts, her heart racing in her chest.

“Would you want to kiss me, if I loved you?” Alys whispered.

“I know you do,” Nessa whispered back.

“Do what?” Alys asked quietly, throatily.

“Love me,” Nessa clarified and leaned down to brush her lips over Alys' cheek tenderly.

Alys sighed deeply, burying her hands in Nessa's soft, open hair to lead her mouth to her own, so their lips were touching feather-like. Moving their heads from side to side slowly, only for a few fractions each time, their lips caressed the other woman's lightly, softly. Their eyes had closed at the first contact of their lips. They breathed raggedly, both their hearts beating overtime in their chests, thundering in their ears.

Nessa couldn't believe, she was about to kiss Alys, the woman she loved with all her heart. She pulled Alys closer with her arms around her back. The butterflies in her stomach multiplied tenfold and heat rose from her chest to spread to her cheeks.

They were in no hurry, both of them savoring the feelings, they generated with their contact.

Alys was new to all of it, the feelings, the touches, but she liked the way it felt to brush her lips over Nessa's soft, full one's. She was hardly able to breathe from the lump in her throat, the butterflies filling her belly and the warmth suffusing her entire body. Hoping, that she would never lose this incredible woman in her arms, Alys pulled back to rest her forehead against Nessa's. The multitude of feelings, assaulting her were almost too much to bear, overwhelming Alys with their intensity.

Their breaths ghosted over the other woman's face, while they tried to calm down and held each other tight. Alys' hands were playing with Nessa's soft blond tresses, eyes still closed.

Like Alys, Nessa had never kissed anyone before, but she knew, what was going on inside of her, while Alys didn't. So Nessa was content to let the older woman set the pace, gave Alys the time she needed to get comfortable with the whole situation.

Swallowing several times, after her breathing returned to normal, Alys licked her dry lips, taking a deep breath. She moved in to press her lips against Nessa's, firmer this time. She could feel their cushiony fullness, the texture, the warmth as they started to stroke again. Once again, Alys panted from her hammering heart, pulse racing out of control. The fluttering sensations in her belly overpowering her with its intensity. It felt to her as if fire was coursing through her veins, igniting her, its heat filling her every fiber. Her hands in Nessa's hair started to close around some strands to pull the taller woman's lips ever closer. Thinking, she could fuse their mouths together, Alys moaned softly, their lips brushing for a few more moments, before Alys pulled back once more. She needed to calm down from the emotional high she was on and their foreheads touched again.

Unbelievable tenderness filled Nessa at the feeling of Alys' careful approaches, while at the same time, a furnace was burning inside of Nessa. It made her hot, letting her heart beat an erratic staccato in her chest. She was breathing heavily, when Alys pulled back again. She took huge gulps of air, her arms tight around Alys' back, hands bunching the fabric at the smaller woman's back. Needing to feel skin, Nessa pulled the top up, until she was able to press her hands against the hot skin of Alys' lower back, shivering from the heat Alys gave off.

Alys moaned softly at Nessa's touch, the hot hands burning her skin and she had the urge to melt into Nessa, make them one as she pushed forward, squeezing her lips against Nessa's. Alys opened her lips slightly to take the full lower one of Nessa between her own, pulling softly, very slowly, letting go and repeating it with Nessa's upper lip without any hurry.

They took turns, slowly exploring each others lips with their own, the feeling of their mouths touching, pulling back slightly, only to touch again over and over, unbelievably slowly was pure bliss.

Unable to believe, how wonderful it was to explore each other in this slow, tender way, step by step, unhurriedly, Nessa let her hands roam Alys' back slowly. She memorized every muscle, every vertebra, every plain and expanse of soft skin. Her breathing was irregular again, heart beating fast as waves of pleasure coursed through her body, making goosebumps rise all over her skin, originating at the back of her head, where Alys was stroking her with tender hands.

Having never felt anything like these pleasurable sensations before, shivers running through Alys, she ended the so far innocent kiss to lean their foreheads together again and process everything, that was happening with her. Her breaths came in short bursts from her excitement, a warm, very intense wave coursing through her, that made the hair at the nape of her neck stand on end. Nessa's hands, caressing her back tenderly made Alys press herself tighter into Nessa, if that was even possible. She was overwhelmed by tenderness for the beautiful woman in front of her and Alys knew without a doubt, that she was irrevocably in love with Nessa as her heart beat an irregular rhythm in her chest.

Mouth open, they pressed their lips together, breathing each others breaths and they stayed like this for a few moments. Until Alys pulled at Nessa's neck, obviously searching for closer contact, but unable to initiate it.

Tears of joy welled up in Nessa's eyes as she let go of Alys' back to cup her face in both hands. Then, very slowly, Nessa turned her head to deepen the kiss. She let her tongue trace Alys' lips for a few moments, before she entered the auburn-haired woman's mouth with her curious tongue to search for its counterpart.

They had to moan, when their tender muscles finally touched, hesitant at first, fluttering against each other. Then, they both shivered as their tongues stroked, slowly, tenderly, exploring, getting used to the incredible feeling.

Alys felt like exploding, because so much energy was coursing through her body, her heart thundering in her chest, drowning out any sounds around them. The only thing, existing in her universe, was Nessa. Her mouth against her own, her wonderfully skilled, warm, wet, strong and oh so softly loving tongue playing with her own over and over. Nessa's taste was intoxicating, unlike anything Alys had ever experienced and so very sweet, musky and uniquely Nessa. She couldn't get enough of Nessa and buried her hands in her hair to keep her close, so she wouldn't suddenly vanish. There was a taste of salt mingled in and Alys wanted to pull back, but Nessa didn't allow it. Her tongue explored Alys' mouth thoroughly, her teeth, the roof of her mouth, the insides of her cheeks to periodically return to Alys' tongue to tangle, to let them dance, slowly, so very agonizingly slowly.

Nessa thought she was in heaven to finally have Alys in her arms and be kissing her thoroughly with all the gentleness and loving care, she could muster. Her blood was boiling, her body threatening to overheat before too long as her tongue stroked Alys' moist, hot, tender and so very powerful muscle, which was mostly passive at the moment. Alys was not used to any of this, so it could be expected. But Nessa knew, once Alys was accustomed to their kissing, she would start to take an active roll. Overwhelmed by her love for this strong woman, Nessa let free rein to her tears of happiness, their saltiness blending in with Alys' unique spicy-sweet, musky flavor. When Alys tried to move away, Nessa held Alys in place with her hands still holding the older woman's hot face. Nothing else mattered to Nessa at this very moment, except for the beautiful woman before her, whose mouth she was studying deeply, every texture, every feeling. She let her own tongue play with Alys' so very slowly, learning what made Alys shiver, what made her moan into the kiss.

Before long, they had to come up for air, their breathing ragged as they leaned their lips against each others, mouths open and once again breathing the other woman's breaths. They calmed down slowly, wrapping their arms around each other to pull their lover tight.

Alys' head came to rest at Nessa's shoulder, her face and most of all her mouth touching the blonde's neck, where she started to nibble the soft flesh tenderly, making Nessa shiver.

Hands once more finding their way under Alys' shirt, Nessa let them stroke the broad, soft back again, shivering from Alys' suckling her neck. With one of Alys' ears conveniently close, Nessa leaned in to let her warm still slightly ragged breath ghost over the sensitive shell, which made Alys shiver pleasantly. In the next moment, Nessa started to suckle at the earlobe, eliciting a shudder from the auburn-haired woman and a loud moan, when Nessa's tongue traced the whole of Alys' ear. A careful, but firm bite at Nessa's neck made her flinch slightly, but more from its unexpectedness, than anything else, before she moaned into Alys' ear appreciatively.

The feeling of Nessa's hot, wet breath at her ear, the insistent suckling at her earlobe and the tongue exploring her ear, drove Alys crazy. She bit down on Nessa's neck in response, hoping to coax a reaction out of Nessa and was pleased at the moan.

With a kiss to Alys' ear, Nessa leaned back and opened her eyes to find her reflection looking back at her. Her sky blue eyes were ablaze, sparkling from love and happiness, her cheeks flushed from the heat still coursing through her, her smiling full lips swollen and a deep red she'd never seen before on herself. Nessa liked how her love for Alys made her look. Still holding Alys tight, Nessa pulled back to gaze at the woman she loved. Alys' eyes were now a deep midnight blue, obviously a sign of happiness and love and twinkling from an inner light, that hadn't been there before; Nessa loved it. The color in Alys' cheeks was high, so they were almost glowing and her lips were lush and full and an even darker red from their kisses.

Alys enjoyed the way, Nessa looked, so full of happiness, cheeks turned pink and plain gorgeous in her delirious with love state.

“That was something else,” Alys rasped, her voice sounding huskier than ever even to her own ears.

“Oh, yes,” Nessa agreed, her voice hoarse from emotions. “I love you, Alys.”

“I love you, too,” Alys whispered shyly, feeling herself blush profusely.

“Goddess... you're cute, when you're blushing,” Nessa remarked, kissing one of Alys' hot cheeks tenderly. “Your eyes changed color again by the way.”

With a lifted eyebrow and reluctant to let go of Nessa, Alys turned and the other woman wrapped her arms around Alys' from behind, resting her chin on Alys' shoulder. With a gasp, Alys gazed at her own reflection, finding her face glowing with warmth and her red cheeks bright, lips as full as she'd never seen them before. But what caught her attention most, were her dark blue, almost black eyes, looking like the sky at night. They were glistening brightly and Alys knew, this was the love she felt for Nessa. The happiness of being with her.

Nessa watched Alys look at herself and smiled lovingly. Done examining her own eyes, Alys' eyes roamed Nessa's face. She liked the way, they looked together, judging from her bright smile, then she frowned.

“I'm not cute,” Alys said seriously, huskily.

“Yes, you are! To me anyway,” Nessa amended and placed a kiss on Alys' closest cheek. “You'll have to get used to me calling you cute or adorable or whatever sweet words I'll find to describe you, because I won't stop!” Nessa grinned impishly into the mirror, eliciting a stuck out tongue from Alys.

Nessa became serious instantly and turned Alys around to capture her mouth in another slow, loving kiss, their tongue play deep and thorough, which went on for long minutes. Admitting, she had longed to do this ever since her men took off Alys' helmet, Nessa enjoyed it completely. To be able to kiss Alys whenever she felt like it. And Alys responding in kind.

When they ended the kiss, they leaned their foreheads together again to catch their breath.

“Before we go over the contracts one more time, I'd like to put the finishing touches on your painting and then show it to you,” Nessa revealed, her eyes still closed from the onslaught of her tumultuous feelings.

“Sounds very good. I don't think, I could concentrate on anything right now,” Alys agreed happily, breathing hard and eyes shut tight. “Just give me a moment, until I can feel my legs again.”

Nessa had to laugh and pulled Alys tight against herself, happy that she had decided to take Alys in. She'd never dared to imagine, that it would go this well though.

“I hear you,” Nessa acceded whole-heartedly.

It took some time, before they could move and they extracted themselves from each other. Together, they went to the room of the wardrobe to fetch Nessa's easel with the covered painting on it; the palette and brushes were on a small table, they also carried out. They placed everything on the left side of the bed, which had become their preferred spot. Alys pushed all but one cushion aside to get comfortable on it.

As soon as Alys was sitting, Nessa knelled down in front of her, hands on Alys' thighs and leaned in to kiss Alys deeply once more for long moments, that seemed to stretch on forever.

“Good thing I'm sitting,” Alys whispered hoarsely and watched Nessa get up unsteadily and walk to her equipment on wobbly legs.

Alys took the time to really study Nessa for the first time since being conscious of the fact, that she loved the younger woman. Nessa was dressed in the usual white outfit of a light fabric, that wasn't too tight, but also not as wide as the billowy garments from the very first evening. Nessa's body was curvaceous with soft round hips, a firm, round bottom, long, lean legs ending in cute feet, currently bare. She wriggled them, while standing at the table to prepare her palette with the colors she needed and it made Alys smile. Nessa had muscles at all the right places from training and fighting and it added to her natural beauty, at least that's what Alys thought. With a torso, that was magnificently defined, Nessa's full breasts showed to her advantage and Alys was hardly able to take her eyes off of them. So far, she hadn't fantasized, but now she started to and remembered that first morning, after they had shared the bed. How wonderful it had felt to hold Nessa's breast, how perfect it had fit into Alys' hand and the feeling of squeezing it softly. She would love to do that again, now that she knew, she was in love with Nessa. Tearing her eyes away from Nessa's chest with difficulty, Alys followed the lean, leonine neck to look at the beautiful face, she could see in profile. Starting at the strong chin, Alys traced her eyes up to the full red lips, which made her feel so many wonderful things, up the strong, slightly pointy nose, ant the sky blue eye Alys could see, the eyebrow, that was lifted in concentration with the nasty scar marring it. The high forehead was wrinkled and then Alys' eyes followed Nessa's long blond mane all the way down to its tips, flowing around the other woman like a golden cloak.

It didn't take long for Nessa to prepare the colors and then she turned to the painting, uncovering it to finish it. She gazed at Alys lovingly the whole time. With her love for Nessa clearly visible on the beautiful, classic features, Alys glowed from the inside as she posed in her usual position. Nessa could hardly take her eyes off of Alys, but after about half an hour she was satisfied with the result.

Putting the palette and brush onto the table, Nessa carried it aside and then went to Alys to help her get up. Moving behind the older woman, Nessa covered Alys' eyes with her hands and led her to stand in front of the painting.

“I am really curious,” Alys murmured, feeling Nessa's warm body at her back and shivered from the contact.

“I know!” Nessa had to laugh. “Ready?”

“Oh, yes!” Alys exclaimed emphatically.

Leaning in, Nessa nibbled at the side of Alys' neck for a moment just because she could and then pulled her hands away with a big grin.

At the pleasurable touch at her neck, Alys had to close her eyes and opened them now, that Nessa's hands were gone.

The painting was in half profile, the way Alys had posed the entire time and her face filled the whole canvas, only a small part of her shoulders visible. Alys' hair was short, just like she was wearing it right now. The scars at her left cheek and the chin were there, but they didn't look as nasty as they really were. The longer Alys looked at the painting, the more she got the impression, that she would move her head any moment now. The colors were so very vivid, the pink of her cheeks, the paleness of her skin, the auburn of her hair and eyebrows, the dark red of her lips. But what caught her attention most, was the midnight blue shade of her eyes on the canvas, which seemed to be sparkling from an inner light. She was smiling slightly as her eyes were fixed on the viewer or painter really. Alys had never seen such an expression of sensuality on her own face, but she knew Nessa had or she wouldn't have painted it. Alys was hardly able to take her eyes away from the masterpiece, that was her own face and gazed at it in awe.

“You have a true gift,” Alys husked, taking in every little detail of her own reflection. “This is amazing!”

“Thank you,” Nessa said humbly, dipping her head. “But it's not necessarily me since I had a beautiful motif.” Nessa contemplated whether to ask her question and then decided, that Alys could always say no, if she didn't agree, “Will you allow me to paint you every few weeks?”

Alys tore her eyes away from the painting and turned to gaze at Nessa with a lifted eyebrow. “Why would you want that?”

“Some people like to write journals. I want to paint a time line,” Nessa answered, holding Alys' gaze.

Thinking about it for a few moments, Alys finally nodded her head once. “I am curious how I'll evolve.”

Smiling at each other, they stood there for a while and then started to talk about the contracts again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter... Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long!
> 
> Tell me what you think, please!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, give me Feedback!


End file.
